The Wild Fans
by SilverWaterBombadil
Summary: Just something I wrote up with my friend Pink Wildfire, so, DO NOT, give me all the credit mainly because it was her idea, and I'm just posting it. XD So enjoy! And please R&R! Martin/Kitty-Laura , Chris/Misty I do not own WK.
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay, yay! New story! Now this story also belongs to Pink Wildfire, so, don't think I wrote it all, because I'm not as good as her... XD**_

_**And this is just another version of how Laura met the bros, not like my original version in Wild Cat. I think this is another version of it for Misty too... I dunno... anyway,  
**_

_**So I hop you enjoy it!**_

* * *

The classes finally let out after a long day at Duke University. It had been a normal day, with all the science and math as usual.

Laura Wilkinson, walked out of the two large front doors with her friend Misty Castwell.

"Okay... most boring day ever..." said Laura as she brushed her blond bangs from her eyes. She was a beautiful young woman, who wore part the University's uniform; the white shirt, long white socks, short blue skirt, and a blue tie. Her hair was usually in a long ponytail, but, today it was down.

"No kidding..." said Misty, also a lovely young woman with waist long brown hair, and rich brown eyes. She wore her uniform the same as Laura's, except, she wore a necklace and no tie.

"Well, we could always sneak out to the club..." Laura got a shine in her dark blue eyes, which Misty only knew.

"Alrighty then..." Misty said as she grabbed her friends arm and they both headed off to the woods.

Many other students of Duke University where already gathering in the woods, all heading one special place; The Wild Kratt Club.

Misty and Laura ran the club, and always proved their points when they said they were the biggest Wild Kratt fans.

They all entered the small building that went below ground into a large room. And the meetings began.

The meeting began normally, with a greeting and the pledge. Once everyone sat down, Laura and Misty began going on with the new things they planned on doing that year. And like every meeting, they somehow wound up fighting over which Kratt brother was better. It would usually start out like this;

"-And that's how the Draco lizard 'flies'..." said Laura with a smile, "And isn't it cool that Martin named one of them Zippy? Martin can be so cute at times..." Everyone in the room knew she was talking half to herself, as well to them.

"Um, not really Laura, Chris is way cuter then Martin..." Misty started, "Which officially makes him the coolest Kratt Bro!" Half of the room cheered, the other half crossed their arms and pouted.

"It does not!" said Laura stomping her foot, "My fellow team mates, Martin clearly is better then Chris in almost every way!"

"Not at all! Chris has all the brains!" shouted Misty

"Well Martin has all the looks _AND_ the brains!" Laura yelled back.

For a long time Misty and Laura just glared at each other, but, soon their faces both lightened up and they started laughing. And at the both time they both said, "Both Brothers are great..." And they got back to the meeting.

The meeting went on for about two hours as Laura and Misty explained about how crucial animals are to the environment and how most species are endangered and need to be protected.

Once the meeting was over, and as the kids dismissed themselves from the club, Laura and Misty were left behind inside the club, cleaning up from today's meeting. Laura was cleaning the white board and Misty was cleaning the tables and chairs. Inside the clubhouse was background music of an instrumental choir of the Rainforest or Ocean so cleaning up didn't have to feel tedious and boring.

Laura was pondering about how awesome it would be if both she and Misty went out and met the Kratt brothers in person. Once she placed the Windex bottle down, she turned around to look at Misty who was busy cleaning the top of the round table.

"Hey Misty," Laura began, catching her friend's attention. "How would you like if you and I went out on a field trip and met the Kratt brothers in person?"

Misty's eyes rejoiced as she loved the idea. "That would be so awesome!" She claimed in excitement.

But then Misty realized that if they did that, they would need a lot of money to have a trip that big. She frowned and Luara wondered what her good friend was thinking about until Misty said sadly, "... But in order to do that, we'll need lots of money. How are we going to get that sort of cash, Laura?"

Laura smiled as a plan hatched in her mind. "Donations, Misty. That's what we should do."

Misty slapped her hands together, "I love it! What should the donations be on? Kratt brothers vacation?"

"Hm, maybe..." said Laura as she finished up on the white board and went to stack the chairs, "But, we'll have to figure out where the brothers are going next before we try to find them..."

"Good point..." said Misty as she went to help her friend. She paused a second, and just leaned against a wall looking dreamily out the window, "Just think, us meeting the Kratt Brothers... can you imagine it?"

"Sadly no... I'm not sure if they'd even pay attention to two little fan girls..." Laura sighed and finished stacking.

"Well, there's always a chance, you know..." said Misty who was now slightly dancing across the room to her bag, "But, just imagine, what if the Kratts took us with them! Or, maybe let-"

"What? Let us date them?" said Laura laughing, "Okay miss dreamy, someone needs to stop reading cheap romance novels..."

"Your not imagining!" Pouted Misty, "And there not cheap novels!"

Laura sighed and went over to her friend, "Okay, I'll imagine..." she took her friends hands, "I imagine they would take us to Africa, to study lions and giraffes..."

"Oh! Or maybe take us to Antarctica to see baby penguins!" said Misty smiling brightly.

"_It's sad it would only be imaginary..._" said Laura, walking away to the front door, "But, who knows, our silly fantasies might come true!"

"Who knows!" sighed Misty, walking up beside her friend.

* * *

Zach Vermatech watched Laura and Misty clean up the club house through a sky light and clenched his teeth together in anger. Oh how he loathed the idea of two beautiful girls having such emotions for the Wild Rats. Since Zach knew of Martin and Chris, maybe he can get something useful out of the two girls? They ignored him for the last time, and if meeting the Wild Rats was what they wanted...

Zach waited patiently for when the two girls would emerge out of the club house, having the clubhouse ambushed by twenty Zachbots. Zach stood at the entrance of the clubhouse and rubbed his hands together.

"This is great! If Laura and Misty claim to be the Wild Rats biggest fans ever... And with them temporarily out of the way, those Wild Rats won't be able to stop me! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Zach laughed gleefully.

Misty and Laura happened to walk out exactly at the same time, both laughing, and chatting about the fund raiser they planned on doing.

In an instant the Zach bots attacked, and Misty and Laura gripped to each other and screamed. Laura was able to break off a Zach bots head with a swing of her bag, and Misty was able to break one with a large stick, but, they were out numbered way to quickly.

Soon Misty and Laura were hanging from a net, kicking and screaming. Zach came over into the open among his bots, with a proud, but evil smile on his face, "Well hello girls, fancy meeting you here..."

"Let us go Zach!" screamed Misty.

"Not until I get what I want... Those dumb Rat Brothers won't be able to ever come near me again with two captives at my finger tips!" Zach called out with pleasure, "Anyway, Misty, it'll give you and me time to catch up, have a coffee... possibly have a date..."

Misty almost gagged with disgust as Laura yelled down at Zach, "Leave her alone! No one in their right mind would want to date you!"

"Since you said that Laura, I guess you're right... I'll just have to force her... and you..." said Zach, as Laura growled, "Now Zach bots! Take the net and hurry! We need to get back to my jet before anyone else sees us!"

Zach managed to get to the jet without being caught, and was now in the control room with two girls struggling to be free, but to no avail. Zach turned to look at the girls and grinned maliciously.

"Welcome to my jet, girls. It's a state-of-the-art, don't you agree?" Zach greeted with pride as he could already taste sweet victory.

Laura and Misty just scowled at Zach and stuck their tongues out at him.

"You're twisted, Zach." Laura spat out hotly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah! You can't keep us in captivity forever you know! Sooner or later, the Kratt brothers will stop you and we'll be free from your filthy clutches!" Misty retorted.

Zach however only laughed in amusement and stated, "Do you honestly think that those Rat brothers would stop me with two innocent girls in my grasp? I don't think so! Now of course I know you two love animals so if you don't want me to harm them, I suggest you Misty, should get ready for our little date."

Misty's mouth hung open for a long amount of time after Zach had said that.

Laura objected, "No! I won't let you take her!"

Zach rolled his eyes, "Do you want to take her place?"

Laura was quiet in three seconds flat. Misty sighed finally and whispered to Laura, "I have too..."

Laura gasped, "No! Don't do it!"

"I have too..." said Misty looking down, "Trust me, I _don't_ want too, but, he's going to hurt an innocent animal..."

Laura couldn't say anything to stop Misty, so, Misty went over to Zach, saying, "Fine..." which sounded more like a growl, then an agreement.

Zach smiled evilly and grabbed Misty's arm, "Good! Now, I'll have Zach bots take you to a room to get ready! And Laura," he faced Laura who had to be held back by a Zach bot, otherwise she would have attacked Zach by now, "You will be sent to a room as well, and I dunno, maybe tomorrow you can go on a date with me too..."

Laura gasped, "Ew! In your dreams!"

Zach gripped Misty's arm harder, and raised it, "You don't want anything happening to her? Do you?"

Laura's eyes widened, and she stuttered a little, as she slowly answered, "No..."

"Good girl. Now, Zach bots!" Zach shouted as two bots came over and took Misty away, then another two came and took Laura away.

When Misty got her room, see was disgusted to see it was all black, she was even more disgusted to find a black cocktail dress with black pumps for her to wear.

Laura's room was separated by a glass wall, so she and Misty could see and talk to each other.

"This is crazy..." said Laura picking up her own outfit to wear, "This shouldn't even be happening..."

"I know..." said Misty sadly, "What do you think you'll have to do, when me and Zach are gone tonight?" she cringed at saying, 'me and Zach', it sounded wrong in every way.

Laura shrugged, "I dunno... but I have a bad feeling about were Zach might be taking you for dinner..."

"Where?" Misty gulped.

Laura's eyes filled with fear, "Gourmand's..."

Misty's eyes widened with revelation and felt the need to gag. "Eww! Gourmand's? I don't want to eat a live animal!" Misty declared with the shake of her head.

Laura sighed in dismay as she knew how her friend felt. Who in the right mind would want to eat a live animal? Laura looked at Misty with pity and said softly, "I'll think of something Misty, don't worry. Hopefully you won't have to eat anything that you don't want to before dinner is served."

Misty sighed heavily and decided to get dressed in her cocktail dress. When she was fully dressed, Misty stuck her tongue out at the mirror she was looking at. She disliked the color black and would do anything to get out of the dress and away from Zach. But what choice did she have? Zach was going to harm an innocent creature if she didn't do as he said.

Laura sat on her bed and looked through the glass, "Well, you look nice in the dress... though the color is depressing..."

"I know..." Misty groaned, and ran her hand over her stomach, "I think I'm going to be sick if I have to eat an endangered animal..."

Before Laura could answer, Zach opened Misty's door. Zach was still in his normal outfit, the only thing he added was a black tie. "C'mon Misty, I bet you'll never guess where I am taking you!" he acted as if they were going on a real date, like he wasn't holding them captive.

"Gourmand's..." Laura and Misty both said blankly.

Zach blinked, and smiled suddenly, "Why yes actually... you two are smarter then you look... now, c'mon Misty!" He grabbed Misty's arm and started to drag her away.

Laura stood and went over to the glass, "Wha-WAIT!" she shouted, and Zach froze in his tracks.

"What now?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Um... I would like my bag back please..." said Laura, calmly.

"Fine..." said Zach pulling her bag from no where, "But I'm taking your phone out so you can't signal for help..." he took her phone, and gave a Zach bot her bag, which brought it to her quickly.

"Thank you..." Laura said softly, but, one could tell she was still furious with Zach.

"Now, Misty, your not getting your bag back because we're going!" said Zach, pulling Misty out the door.

Kitty waited until she was alone, and quickly went under the covers of her bed with her bag, so no camera could see her. "I gotta hurry... for Misty's sake..." she opened a pocket in her bag and pulled out another cell phone, "Thank the lord for back ups!" she said to no one in particular as she called the only people that could fight against Zach;

The Kratt Brothers.

Laura dialed the number to the Kratt brothers, and once the phone began to ring, she placed it up at her ear.

"C'mon, c'mon pick up please!" she begged mostly to herself.

Then she was able to hear a greeting from one of the Kratt brothers from the other end. "Hello, Martin Kratt here."

Laura sighed in relief when she heard the voice of Martin Kratt. "Oh thank goodness! Please, this is a distress call! Zach Vermatech has captured both me and my good friend, and is forcing us on a date! You have to help!" Laura begged hasitly.

"Whoa, slow down there. Who are you? And why is Zach involved in this?" Martin asked with confusion.

Laura sighed with frustration, but tried to relax. She began to explain to Martin the whole story from the beginning, starting with her name.

"I am Laura Wilkinson, and I am sending a distress call!" she had to keep her voice down, in fear of a Zach bot hearing her, "Me and my friend, Misty Castwell, were attack by Zach Varmitech and are now his captives! I was only able to make this call because Zach is gone with Misty forcing her on a date at Gourmand's, where she will probably have to eat endangered animals! I'm here alone on Zach's jet surrounded by Zach bots! HELP!"

Martin blinked, "... is this a prank call?"

Laura groaned, knowing Martin would take an emergency like this weirdly, "NO IT'S NOT! PLEASE SAVE US!" and once she yelled this, Zach bots came immediately and ripped her from her bed, crushing the phone.

Martin heard all the commotion before the signal went dead. He then finally looked into his cell phone and looked at Chris, "Bro... we have a Zach attack on our hands..."

"You sure it's not a prank call, bro? Some fan girls have been doing that lately," Chris asked with the shake of his head.

The Kratt brothers were in the African Savanna and driving in the Createrra, being on their usual creature adventures. They were searching for lions, and wanted to know more about them as they heard the saying of, "King of Beasts"

Martin was in the passenger seat and shook his head seriously. "Not this time, bro. This was a distress call from a girl named Laura Wilkinson. Her panicked voice told me that she was in real trouble. Zach's up to no good again. Apparently he has two captives and is forcing one of them to go to Gourmands on a forced date." Martin lectured.

Chris cringed at the mention of someone going on a date with Zach. "Ouch. A forced date with Zach? That is serious. We need to save Laura and her friend, pronto!" Chris stated as he pressed on the acceleration pedal and turned back to HQ.

As Zach and Misty reached Gourmand's, Zach got a call. He answered it quickly and nodded and few times, and narrowed his eyes and looked at Misty, "You know what to do..." he said, and then closed his cell phone.

"Well miss Misty, apparently your friend tried to signal for help... _which makes no sense considering I took away her phone_- I'm going have to show her a lesson..." He said as he adjusted his sleeve.

Misty's eyes widened, "_Don't hurt her!_" she was able to grab Zach's collar, but, a bot pulled her away.

Zach growled, "She'll get what she deserves, now sit!" he said, making her sit down at a table.

Misty growled, and noticed Gourmand walking over to both of them with a notebook.

"Well isn't it little ol' Varmitech... who'd you kidnap this time?" said Gourmand, making a menacing smile at Misty.

Zach sighed, "Just my date, now, get us those tiger steaks, I'm hungry!"

Gourmand nodded and walked off to the kitchen. Misty's eyes widened again. Tigers? _She loved tigers! How could she eat one?_

Misty shook her head in protest. "No way! I'll never eat Tigers, Zach! Never!" She claimed as she folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away.

Zach was getting furious at the stubbornness these two girls had. He jabbed a finger at Misty and yelled out, "You'll eat the Tiger steak whether you like it or not! You forget that I have your best friend, and I will hurt an innocent animal if you don't do as I say."

Gourmand came out and had a plate filled with Tiger steaks. It looked just like a steak from a cow, but knowing it was from a Tiger, Misty just didn't have the stomach to eat it.

Misty felt like she was going to puke, and she would gladly do it on Zach, but she didn't want Laura or the animal to get hurt. The plate was placed in front of Misty and there was a fork and a knife on it. Misty tried to gulp, but was having trouble. She slowly took the fork and knife, hesitantly cutting the steak into smaller slices, and seeing Misty struggle made Zach grin with pleasure.

* * *

After the date, and getting back to the jet, Misty was sent back to her room. She had tears in her eyes; she had been forced to eat a whole steak.

Zach stepped into her doorway, smiling and using a toothpick in between his teeth.

Misty glared back at him, "_I hate you..._" she mumbled out.

"Whatcha going to do about it?" said Zach, shrugging, closing and locking her door.

Misty gave a scream of frustration, and flung herself on her bed. She finally turned to look through the glass to her friends room. Laura wasn't there.

Misty got up and went over to the glass. The only think she saw in the room was a smashed phone and Laura's bag.

Suddenly, a Zach bot opened Laura's door, and threw Laura inside.

"Laura!" Misty screamed and pounded on the thick glass.

The door closed and locked, and Laura weakly got to her feet. Laura had streams of tears pouring down her face as she looked into the eyes of her friend.

"What happened?" Misty asked quickly.

"I-I had to watch... Zach bots... k-kill Koalas... and elephants..." She could barely speak.

Misty gasped, "No! _That's terrible!_" she nearly started crying herself.

"Don't worry..." Laura said looking down, "The brothers will come and save us... I hope..."

* * *

_**GAH! This is over 3700 words! XD I hope you all actually read through it... I know it took me a while...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Martin and Chris Kratt entered their HQ aka, the Tortuga, and came to the control room where their team was currently located. They both shared concerned expressions and Martin was the first to speak.

"Aviva, quick! We need the exact location of where Zach's jet is, and hurry!"

Aviva was working on making a lion creature disc just in case Martin and Chris needed it, and when she heard the worried voice of Martin, she stopped what she was doing, and turned to look at Martin with a raised eyebrow. "Why the panic, MK? Did Zach capture another animal?" Aviva wondered.

Martin bit his bottom lip and Chris shook his head in dismay. "Not this time, Aviva. Zach captured two innocent women and is forcing them on a date." Chris replied seriously.

Aviva's eyes widened with disbelief as she couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Zach's forcing two innocent women on a date? That's just plain low! Ugh! Zach can be SO annoying!" Aviva said and she turned to look at Koki with a serious expression. "Koki, can you track Zach's jet?"

Koki looked at Aviva and solutes her. She faced the main computer screen and her fingers tapped the keys on the keyboard at a fast pace, hoping to track down Zach so Martin and Chris could save the two women from his grasp.

After awhile of typing away at the keyboard, a beeping sound announced itself, and Koki was able to locate Zach's jet which was in the Australian Outback. Her face lit up and she announced excitedly, "Ah-ha! I got Zach's whereabouts!"

Martin, Chris, and Aviva sighed in relief when they located Zach's jet.

"That looks like the Australian Outback, and there's Zach's jet!" Chris pointed at the computer monitor and at Zach's black jet.

"If Zach's jet is there, then those poor innocent women are on board." Martin finished with dismay.

He then became serious as he placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder. Chris looked at Martin and they knew exactly what they were thinking. With the nods of their heads, they announce in unison.

"To the people's rescue!"

* * *

Morning came soon, and Laura was first up. Though, neither of them got much sleep, considering they were trapped in a jet by a maniac.

Misty rolled over and opened her eyes, looking through the glass, "Morning..." she mumbled out.

"Mornin'..." Laura answered back glumly. She got out of bed and went over to a mirror fixing her hair.

"So, how long do you think we'll be trapped here?" Misty asked suddenly.

Laura turned to face her friend, and gave off a big sigh, "I honestly don't know, I don't even know what part of the world we're in..."

Misty nodded slowly and got up. Soon one could here Zach's voice rise out side Laura's door, "Wakey! Wakey! Laura, your coming out to brunch with me, so hurry!"

Laura swallowed hard. A short black dress and black boots were carried in by a Zach bot for her.

Misty gave her friend a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry," she lowered her voice into a whisper, "You might be able to escape when you get outside!"

"Doubt it... Zach would probably have a ton of Zach bots just fetch me right back..." Laura got dressed, and studied herself in her own mirror, "Blah, I like black, but, somehow this dress makes it look gloomy... and it's shorted then I'd like it to be..."

Misty laughed a little, knowing her friend well, and how she disliked dresses and dressing up.

Zach's voice came from outside the door again, "Hurry up, would ya?"

"Okay! Okay! Hold your horses!" said Laura going over to the door.

Zach took Laura's arm and dragged her outside the jet. Once they were outside, Laura saw a lot of dirt and very little trees. Laura pondered where exactly she was, but she snapped out of her train of thought when she heard Zach's happy voice.

"Oh I can't wait to get you to eat a baby kangaroos! Ha! Gourmand's should be right around the bend somewhere..." Zach announced happily.

Laura's face lit up in fear. She couldn't! No, she wouldn't! She struggled against Zach's grip, but feeling the struggle, Zach gripped at her wrist tighter.

"Forget it Zach! You forced me to watch your machines kill innocent koalas and elephants! That was more than I can handle! I refuse to eat Joey's!" Laura stated seriously as she thrashed about, trying her best to escape before Brunch is served.

Zach growled. He was getting really agitated by the two girls resistance, but if he kept them as his hostages long enough, maybe sooner or later, they'll enjoy being with him?

"Stop resisting me! You know what I'll do if you try to escape, don't you? So just relax, and stay for awhile..." Zach mocked with a grin.

"Eww! Creep!" Laura retorted as she continued with the struggle.

Zach literally dragged her to Gourmand's, and just like with Misty, he made her sit down.

Gourmand came over with his notebook again and blinked, "I thought you had a brown haired date? Not a blondie?"

Laura looked up and growled at Gourmand, "Got something wrong with blondes, fatty?" she knew who Gourmand was quite well, and didn't want anything to do with him.

Gourmand growled, "I do when their insultin' me!"

Laura got up in his face, "Deal with it!"

Zach laughed nervously and pulled Laura back down into her chair, "Ahem, anyway, we'll have the baby kangaroo morning special."

Gourmand sent one last glare at Laura, and nodded, "Alright Mr. Varmitech..." and walked back into the kitchen.

Once Gourmand was out of site, Zach turned to Laura and growled, "What on earth did you do that for? Ever hear of manners?"

Laura rolled her eyes, "Pfft, Zach, you should ask yourself that same question... cause when is kidnapping people ever good manners?"

Zach was furious, though, he admired Laura's gut to speak up to him, "Last time I'm warning you, one more move like that and your friend is dead meat..."

Laura scowled at Zach, but, didn't answer. She wasn't going to risk Misty's life.

* * *

Martin and Chris drove in the Createrra near by. Chris was driving again, and kept groaning, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Of course we are! Aviva had it marked out right on this map!" said Martin, who was looking over the map in the passenger's seat.

"Well you must be reading it wrong..." said Chris rolling his eyes, "Because we're not there yet..."

Martin looked over at his brother, "Dude, ever think it could be your driving too?" he raised one eyebrow.

"You calling me a bad driver?" Chris raised his voice just a little.

"I'm not saying anything..." Martin pulled the map closer to his face.

Chris mumbled a few things to himself, but, soon noticed a black speck in the distance, "Wait a second... I think that's it..."

Martin who was still busy with the map never took his eyes off it, and waved his hand in the air.

"How can you be so certain, Chris? I thought you said we were lost?" Martin asked as he looked a bit confused at the maps directions.

Chris shook his head. "I didn't say we were lost. I asked if we were going the right way. And if you just get your head out of the map, you'll see a black speck just head of us. It looks like a mile away." Chris stated matter-of-fact like.

Martin decided to look over the map and out the windshield and saw the same tiny black speck Chris saw. Martin's eyes light up and he looked at his younger brother.

"See? I told you we were going the right way!" Martin gloated with a grin.

Chris rolled his eyes amusingly at his brother and decided to hit the acceleration pedal. Martin was pushed back into the seat, and the map went out of his hands by the powerful wind.

Martin saw the map fly away and he looked a bit scared. He turned to his brother and asked, "What's with the increase of speed, bro? Couldn't you have at least warned me ahead of time that you're going to do that?"

"Sorry bro, no time. We need to save those captives, remember?"

* * *

Misty sat on her bed, not really sure what to do. She raced through her mind, trying to think of something that would save her and her friend. But, nothing came to her as the sounds of Zach bots beeping came from the hallway.

"I wonder what has them all stirring..." Misty said, and stood, going over to a window. She thought many times of breaking the window open, but, it was very thick. She looked out, and could a bit of dust rising above a speck in the distance. The speck kept getting closer and closer, until she was able to see it was the Createrra.

"Omg!" Misty smiled with pleasure, "They actually came! I can't wait to meet them in person!" she nearly squealed.

Zach, Gourmand and Laura noticed the speck as well.

"What on earth is that?" Gourmand blinked, about to put the plate of food down.

"I can't tell yet..." said Zach, putting a hand over his eyes to block off the sun.

Laura knew exactly what it was, and smiled to herself, "The Kratts..." she said, perhaps a little to loud.

"The Wild Rats!" Zach screamed, "You did this didn't you!" he said jabbing a finger at Laura, "You and your little friend!"

Laura stuck her tongue out at him and smirked. "Oh? And what if I did? Whatcha going to do about it?" Laura remarked as she folded her arms across her chest.

Zach growled and grabbed a hold of Laura's arm. "You little brat!" Zach spat.

He turned to look at Gourmand and stated seriously, "This is a vehicle isn't it?"

Gourmand smiled and said proudly, "Why yes it is. It's a beauty I might add..."

"Who cares? Just start driving! We need to get away from those Wild Rats! Step on it Gourmand!" Zach interrupted angrily.

Laura gasped with fright as she didn't want to be separated from Misty.

"No!" Laura gasped.

Zach grinned as Gourmand was heading to the driver's seat. "Oh yes! You're coming with me!" Zach ordered seriously.

Laura struggled again, and probably could've over powered Zach. But, Gourmand was there too, so soon the vehicle took off.

Misty was watching everything from her window, and saw her friend being taken away, "NO! LAURA!" she pounded on the glass of the window.

Martin stood up a little as Chris drove, "Hey, isn't that Gourmand's truck/restaurant thing?"

Chris shook his head, "That doesn't matter now, we have to get to the jet..." Only if Chris knew.

Soon the bros drove up next to jet, and jumped out of the Createrra, rushing up the gang plank.

They took down a few Zach bots as usual, but, there weren't many because Zach wasn't there to command them.

The bros ran down a hallway after the little Zach bot battle, and Chris was calling out ideas as they searched the jet, "You take that hallway! I'll take another!"

"See you in a few bro!" said Martin as he ran down a hallway.

Chris went down the opposite hallway and soon heard pounding coming from a door.

Misty of course was aware of the Kratts being on the jet, so, she was shouting and pounding on the door so they would find her.

Chris quickly opened the door, but, perhaps he opened it to quickly, because Misty fell out on top of him.

"Ow..." Chris mumbled out.

Misty blinked, "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she was of course wanting to ask many questions, but, her thoughts stayed on Laura, "You have to help my friend! Please!" she started crying as she and Chris got up.

Chris watched the captive cry, not knowing what to do. He nervously rubbed the back of his head and asked, "Were you the one that called?"

Misty tried wiping her tears away and shook her head in dismay. "No. That was my friend... Laura. She was just taken by Zach and Gourmand! Please... please save her!" Misty began crying again.

So much has happened in two days and being separated by her good friend was the worst thing that could happen to her.

Chris was baffled by the captive's outburst of tears that he didn't know what to do. Thankfully the sound of Chris's Creature Pod began to ring, and Chris pressed a button to activate it. Martin was the caller from the other end as he asked, "Chris, did you find anyone yet?"

Chris looked at the heart-broken captive and he sighed and looked back at his Creature Pod. "I did Martin, and the poor girl is so upset, I feel helpless in what to do. Did you find anyone?" Chris answered calmly.

Martin shook his head. "Sorry bro, I couldn't find anyone." Martin said honestly.

Misty wiped her tears away a little and spoke to Chris again, "You won't find anyone else, because Laura was taken, there now only animals Zach has stored away to torture..."

Chris blinked and spoke into his CP, "You get that bro?"

"Yep I'm on it..." Martin said, looking around for the animals.

Chris turned off his CP and looked back to Misty, "C'mon, let's get you out of here! And, you might want this..." and he took out a hankie and gave to her.

Misty smiled lightly as she dried her tears with the hankie, "Thank you..." And she and Chris hurried out to the Createrra, where Martin was trying to herd a bunch of animals to stay together.

"Flip! Stop going that way come back! And Shell! Stay with your mom!" Martin shouted over to all the creatures, he quickly signaled Aviva to bring the Tortuga round to get all the animals.

Misty blinked, "Wow... I didn't know Zach had this many animals imprisoned..."

Chris blinked as well, "Neither did I... need a little help bro?"

"Well I-" Martin started as the herd of creatures slightly covered him. He gave shout, and gave a muffled answer, "Yes please..."

Chris and Misty laughed a little at Martin's struggle in keeping the animals in line. They walked over to Martin and Chris helped him off the floor. Martin dusted himself off and sighed in relief once he was standing.

"Thanks bro..." Martin thanked sincerely while Misty helped with the animals.

"Any time bro." Chris said with a smile.

Misty was doing fairly well with keeping the animals in a straight line. Martin watched this and blinked with surprise.

"This girl is great with animals," Chris noticed as he saw the girl scratched behind the ear of a wolf pup.

The wolf pup seemed to enjoy the treatment it was getting so it put its front paws on Misty's knees and licked her teary-eyed face. Misty laughed as the rough tongue touched her cheek.

"Down boy!" Misty ordered with a laugh.

The wolf pup did as she said and wagged its tail happily back and forth.

"Hey, isn't that Little Howler?" Martin asked when he recognized the wolf pup.

Chris blinked, "Yeah I think so... why on earth would Zach have him?"

"I don't know..." said Martin with a shake of his head, as the Tortuga landed right next to the jet.

Aviva, Koki and Jimmy all ran to Martin, Chris and Misty.

"Guys, did you find the captives?" said Aviva, but, she then saw Misty, "Oh good! You did!- ... but, wasn't there two?"

Misty blinked, and couldn't help but started crying again. Chris groaned, "Aviva, we finally got her to stop crying!"

"Oops... sorry..." said Aviva going over looking at all the animals in line.

Little Howler went up to Misty and licked her hand again comfortingly, since she was on the floor sitting. Misty smiled lightly, though tears still came down her face as she pet the wolf pups head.

Jimmy blinked and stared, and stared at all the creatures, "Are they in line for a parade or something?"

"No, I think they're just ready to get in the Tortuga..." said Koki, picking up some monkeys, already heading over to the Tortuga.

Chris helped Misty up, "C'mon, let's get these animals back home."

Misty blinked and shook her head, "We have to go after Zach and Gourmand!"

Martin looked over at both of them, "But-"

"But nothing! We have to save Laura!" Misty yelled as tears streamed down her face.

Chris sighed, "Okay, me, you and Martin will take the Createrra, they couldn't of gotten to far..."

Misty nodded slowly in agreement and she took the hankercheif that Chris gave her earlier and gently wiped her face dry. Misty's face was so red, it almost looked like she would burst into tears again if anything would upset her. Martin, Chris, and Misty went to the Createrra. Chris helped Misty into the back of the truck, and he then went to the passenger side as it was Martin's turn to drive. Martin turned the ignition and the truck roared to life.

Misty's heart was pounding vigorously inside her chest as so much has happened. She was part happy because she was actually meeting the Kratt brothers in person, but she was partly sad because Zach and Gourmand took Laura away from her. Misty shook her head as she attempted to be brave. She then heard a bark and a howl come from a familiar animal. Misty blinked and turned to look in the direction of where the howl was coming from, and when she turned to her right, she saw Little Howler run out of the Tortuga and run after the Createrra. Misty gasped as she noticed that the Createrra was moving, and she turned around to look at the brothers.

"Stop! Little Howler wants to come on board!" Misty yelled to the Kratt brothers.

"Huh?" asked Martin, but he came to a stop.

Little Howler managed to catch up to the Createrra, and jumped onto the truck. Little Howler came up to Misty and barked. Misty smiled at Little Howler and began petting him on the head.

Martin laughed when he turned around and saw Little Howler take a liking to Misty. "It looks like we have a stowaway on our hands. Litter Howler has taking a liking to you." Martin added happily.

"By the way, we never caught your name." Chris stated as he turned to look at me.

Misty was now rubbing Little Howler on the stomach and Misty answered calmly, "I'm Misty Castwell."

After a long ride, Gourmand and Zach stopped near a watering hole, where Gourmand turned his truck into a restaurant again.

Zach and Gourmand were mainly yelling between each other about the Kratts, so Laura was able to sneak around the restaurant to get a good look at her surroundings. She nodded to herself, knowing she couldn't make a run for it, being out in the middle of nowhere.

But, she was able to get a good idea how far away she was from Misty. She still could see the green dot of the Tortuga way far off, and another moving speck. But, before she could think of anything else, Zach came over and pulled her back to the front, saying, "Those rats are coming again! Hurry Gourmand! We have to find a way to escape those idiots..."

Gourmand groaned, "Ugh, but I just set this place back up!"

"Well if you want to have a run in with those Rat Brothers again we can stay..." Zach pointed out. Gourmand immediately turned it back into a truck.

Laura gasped as she was thrown in the back this time, as Zach and Gourmand hurried to the front. But, she was able to use this to her advantage, she knew she had a very shiny bracelet, and most people always noticed it.

So, she tossed it out the open door window as the truck drove away.

A little time passed, and the Createrra reached the watering hole. Martin stopped and looked around, "If they get any farther away, we might never find them..."

Misty held Howler closer to her chest at the thought of never seeing Laura again.

Chris tapped his brother and whispered, "Shh! Your making Misty sad and worried again..."

"Sorry..." Martin whispered back as he looked around. He then noticed something shining in the sand beside the Createrra, "What's this?" he said as he picked up a bracelet.


	3. Chapter 3

Laura was sitting down, leaning against the wall, when the truck finally stopped. She slowly got up after a few minutes passed, and looked out the window. She gasped when she realized where she was; Sydney, Australia at night time.

She had only seen pictures, but, the city itself was more then she could've imagined. Gourmand and Zach apparently forgot about her and went to enjoy one of Sydney's finest inns.

She took this as her chance to escape. She couldn't open the door because it was locked, but that didn't stop her. She was happy Gourmand had left so many kitchen utensils out, so pretty soon she had the door knobs pried off, and the lock fell.

Laura snuck out carefully, and quickly headed down to a busy street. Still being in a short black dress, with black boots, made her blend in a bit more. And now that she escaped, she had a new goal set in front of her; get back to Misty.

* * *

The Kratts and Misty had actually driven all night, after finding Laura's bracelet. They had followed the moving restaurant's tracks, the rest of the way.

Night had fallen sooner then they wanted it too, but, they weren't turning around now. Soon, Misty was asleep in back, with Howler snuggled up against her.

Martin and Chris had to keep each other awake.

Martin yawned, "What time is it?"

"Two in the morning..." Chris said with a sleepy groan.

"Great... even if we do find Zach we'll be to sleepy to fight him off..." Martin said as he almost dozed off.

Chris yawned in agreement. "I know, but Misty was really upset when Zach and Gourmand took her friend. We couldn't just abandon her and take the rest of the animals home." Chris turned around to look at the sleeping Misty and smiled at her.

"At least she stopped crying." Martin said happily when he blinked and tried to focus on the road.

"Yeah. Hearing her cry made me feel bad because we couldn't really do anything to help out." Chris added as he turned to look at his older brother.

"I just hope we get there soon... maybe you should take over Chris?" Martin wondered curiously as he parked the Createrra near a tree.

"I don't know if I could... I'm feeling just as exhausted as you Martin." Chris said with the shake of his head.

"Well then, maybe it's time we took a little nap?" Martin offered as he soon fell asleep.

Chris blinked and stared at his brother, who had fallen asleep against the steering wheel. Chris rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes.

But right before Chris fell asleep, Martin by accident leaned on the horn which woke them all up easily.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" said Martin, aware that he had fallen asleep.

Chris nodded, and yawned again. Misty blinked and looked past them both through the windshield, "Hey, do you guys see lights?"

Martin and Chris both turned to face the front, and soon saw Misty was right, there was a glimmer of light ahead.

"Is it the sun?" Martin asked, blinking, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"No, it's to dim... and colorful for that matter..." Chris said rubbing his chin, "Looks like a city..."

Misty jumped up in the back and stood so she could get a better look, "It's Sydney! Can you believe it! I've always wanted to go there!"

Martin looked at the tracks they were still following, "_We just might_... the tracks lead into the city..."

Chris blinked, "This makes everything harder... they could be anywhere in that HUGE city!"

Misty smiled and yawned. Little Howler looked up at Misty with curiosity. Little Howler rubbed his face against Misty's leg, and Misty looked down at Little Howler. She blinked a few times, but realized something important. She smiled and looked at the brothers with confidence surfing through her.

"Hey guys, you forget... We have Little Howler with us. He can track her down with his strong sense of smell!" Misty claimed with joy.

Martin and Chris looked over at each other and smiled with pride. Feeling more awake, Martin pressed the gas pedal and they advanced closer to Sydney.

"That's a great idea, Misty! I almost forgot the little guy was on board. With Little Howlers keen sense of smell, we'll be able to track your friend down in a matter of minutes." Martin praised.

Misty slightly blushed at the praise and looked down at Little Howler. She sat back down and lifted Little Howler in her arms. Little Howler watched Misty with confusion and had his tongue hanging out over his mouth.

"Little Howler, I'm so glad you came along. We're going to need your nose on this one." Misty stated happily.

Little Howler licked Misty's face, and Misty laughed.

* * *

Laura wondered through the city streets, and honestly was very tired. It was almost four in the morning, and she was cold and felt very unsafe.

She wondered into an ally, which was about all she could do, and sat down on a box and rubbed her eyes. "Ugh... I won't be able to walk much longer..." she decided being a young woman, alone in an ally, was probably not the safest thing, so she used her powers.

Not many people knew of her powers. Mainly the only other person that knew was Misty. Laura could turn into any animal she wished, real, fictional, extinct or mythical.

She turned into an orange cat, with a white stripe across it's head. She slowly crawled into the empty box and fell asleep.

* * *

As soon as Martin, Chris, and Misty entered Sydney, the first thing they heard was Misty's stomach rumbling. It was a bit loud and Martin and Chris were a bit surprised at how loud her stomach rumbled, and Chris turned to look back at Misty.

"I guess it's time for breakfast." Chris said with a smile when he saw Misty blush and nodding her head in agreement.

"Sorry, I didn't eat anything after..." Misty stop in mid sentence.

She almost felt the need to throw up, but she held it in. After the sigh, Misty shook her head and said weakly, "I think I'm going to be sick."

Chris blinked, "What would you eat to feel sick?"

At the thought of what, Misty again held back the urge to throw up again, "You don't want to know..."

Martin decided they should probably get Misty's mind off whatever she ate, "Well, let's go find somewhere to eat," and he yawned suddenly, "And maybe a place to rest..."

Chris nodded in agreement.

Since Misty had slept in the Createrra for a while, she didn't want to sleep, "But, what about Laura? We can't just forget about her?"

"But we're tired..." Martin groaned, "Anyway, it's not like we'll sleep that long..."

Misty couldn't help but glare at Martin, "Fine. You two can sleep but I'm going searching for my friend."

Martin and Chris exchanged glances. "One of us will have to go with Misty, bro..." Chris said, "We can't let Zach or Gourmand kidnap her again."

Martin nodded, and took out a quarter, "Heads or Tails?" and with that he flipped it in the air.

"Tails." Chris said finally. But, sadly for CK, it landed on heads.

Martin nodded and smiled, "See you two later!" and with that he headed off towards a hotel.

Misty shook her head and looked at Chris, "I don't care what Laura says about Martin, he's just not the best in my book..."

Chris blinked, and a questioning smile rose on his face, "Then, I guess that means you think I'm the best?"

Misty nodded her head in agreement as she smiled at Chris. "Yup. I think you're better than Martin in every way." Misty added.

Chris kept his smile and bragged a little as he said, "Ha! I knew I was better!"

Misty giggled at Chris's silliness and Little Howler barked in agreement. Chris then became serious as he said, "Yeah but you know, Martin isn't all that bad. Sure he can get distracted a lot, but he's helped me in more jams than I can remember."

Misty and Chris began to walk, and Chris began to yawn out of tiredness. Staying up all night in the Createrra can really take its toll. Misty could see the dark outline underneath his eyes, and she saw that it was difficult for him to keep his eyes open. Misty frowned at how foolish she was being. Sure she wanted to see Laura again and she knew Chris was staying with her only so she wouldn't get captured again, but maybe she shouldn't be so mean the Kratt brothers?

Misty sighed, and finally broke the long silence, "Maybe... maybe we should go back with Martin to the hotel... I don't want to keep you up..."

"No, we have to find your friend..." Chris said with a yawn, though knowing Misty was right.

Misty shook her head, "We'll find her, but, you really need some sleep..."

Chris finally agreed, and they both turned around and headed back.

Meanwhile, Martin was still walking down the street, when he noticed two Zach bots heading down the side walk, "Uh oh!" he said as he quickly ducked into an ally. Once the Zach bots passed, he took and deep breath and said, "That Laura person must be near..."

He then was about to exit the ally when he noticed an orange cat sleeping in a box, on a black dress and boots. Martin pondered for a second, but, felt bad for the creature that it was alone, and outside on a night like this.

So, he picked up the box without waking the cat, and started back towards the hotel. Sadly, only if he knew it was the same hotel Gourmand and Zach were in.

Misty and Chris were near the hotel and they saw Martin just about to walk in with a box in his hands.

"Yo, Martin! Wait up!" called Chris.

Martin blinked and turned around to look at Chris and Misty. "Chris? Misty? I thought you were going to go search for Laura?" Martin wondered with a raised eyebrow.

Chris yawned and Misty shook her head. "Nah, I was stupid in forgetting how tired you both looked, and I knew I could find Laura later. Though, I do miss her, but knowing her she can take care of herself." Misty insisted as she remembered about Laura's ability to changing into any animal she wanted.

Martin smiled. Misty took notice of the box in his hands and asked, "What's in the box Martin?"

Martin shrugged, "Just an ally cat I found, it looked all shaken up and tired..."

Misty nodded, and looked inside the box. The cat seemed to remind her of someone, but, she wasn't exactly sure who. If she paid more attention to inside the box, she would've noticed the black dress the cat was laying on. But, she didn't, "Let's hope the hotel allows pets..." she said as they walked in.

Chris, looked around, and immediately pushed Martin, Misty and himself into an elevator, "Well this place sure allows robots!" Chris said, before Martin had a chance to yell at Chris for almost making him drop the box.

"Robots? What do you mean?" asked Misty.

"I saw Zach bots coming down the halls!" Chris said quickly.

Martin and Misty's eyes widened with revelation and Misty gasped with acknowledgement. "If Zach bots are here, that must mean-!"

"Zach and Gourmand are too!" Martin finished with the shake of his head.

"Laura must be with them then! Don't worry Laura, the Kratt brothers and I are on our way!" Misty stated with happiness.

Chris and Martin nodded their heads in agreement.

Once the elevator doors opened to the third floor, Misty, Martin, and Chris saw four Zach bots guard the hallway. Chris spotted a plant nearby and said in a whisper, "Over here!"

Misty, Chris, Martin, and Little Howler hid behind the tree. They poked their heads around the corner, and began to wonder how they would get past four Zach bots to get to their rooms? Little Howler growled at the Zach bots, and was eager to take one out and use it as a chew toy but Misty held Little Howler back.

Martin swallowed hard, and handed Chris the box, "Well, I'll see you two later..."

"What do you mean?" Chris asked, in a harsh whisper.

"This is what I mean..." Martin dashed out into the middle of the hall, and waved his arms jumping up and down, "Hey Zach bots! Over here!" he whistled even, and soon all four Zach bots flew off chasing after him. Martin made a dash for it.

Chris was about to run after to help his brother, but Misty grabbed his arm, "He'll be back, don't worry... hurry, to our rooms!"

They both sneaked across the hall and entered a room. Just in time to, because Zach was coming out of his room- ... right across the hall, "Hm..." Zach pondered, "Thought I heard something... and why aren't there Zach bots on patrol here?"

With the shrug of his shoulders, Zach went back to his room. He instantly forgot about the Zach bots and began to ponder what his next scheme would be about.

Misty peered through the peep whole in her room and sighed once she saw Zach return to his room. She turned to look at Chris and nodded once in relief.

"We're in the clear." She said happily as she sat down next to him on the bed.

Chris held the box of the orange cat and sighed in relief. "That's a relief. But... Martin's still out there with four Zach bots chasing him. We should help him." He insisted.

Chris gently placed the box on the bed and went up to the door, but Misty placed a hand on Chris's shoulders to stop him. Chris looked at Misty and he was really exhausted.

"Chris, your brother will be fine. You on the other hand need some rest. You stayed up all night just to assist me with finding my friend. Everyone needs there sleep, and since I slept in the Createrra, I can take the first watch. Martin will be back."

Chris sighed, and nodded, "Alright..." but, he still worried for his brother.

Misty went over to the box and put in down in the corner of the room, and pet the cat slowly, "Wow... this little thing is really tired out... and looks hungry too..."

Chris shrugged as he jumped onto a bed, "Well, I can't exactly help... I don't have any food..."

Misty nodded. Since it was a suite, she went into the second room with her bed, and lay down. She and Chris were soon fast asleep, and the cat woke up slowly.

Of course since the cat was Laura, she was terrified to find herself in a hotel room, she knew at once she must have been captured by Zach again.

She quickly grabbed her clothes in her mouth and dragged them to the bathroom where she turned back into herself, and got dressed. She then sneaked out of the hotel room into the hall.

She took a deep sigh of relief, when she closed the door gently, and started down the hall.

When Laura turned the corner, someone actually ran right into her, knocking them both down.

"Hey watch it!" yelled Martin as he rubbed his head, but once he saw it was a young woman he knocked over, his voice lowered, "Oh... sorry..." he went over to her and knelt down offering a hand.

First thing Laura did was slap him in the face, "You should watch where you're going!" but, then she saw it was Martin Kratt, her hero, "Oh crap... I'm really sorry, I thought you were-..." she was lost in her own words; she was actually standing in front of Martin Kratt.

Martin rubbed his face and groaned a little, then laughed, "Hey, it's okay... you really have a good aim there..."

Laura laughed nervously and got up, "Um... thank you?"

Zach bots suddenly came down the hall, beeping wildly, and coming after Martin and Laura.

Laura and Martin gasped, and at the same time said, "There after me again!"

Martin and Laura exchanged glances, and again said at the same time, "You too?"

Martin shook his head, and grabbed Laura's arm, "Never mind, just run!" and they both dashed down the hall-... until, they both ran into Gourmand...

Martin and Laura stumbled onto their butts and groaned in pain.

"You two?" Gourmand asked with revelation. He then pointed a spatula at Laura. "How did you escape?"

Laura shrugged her shoulders and stuck her tongue out at Gourmand. "Wouldn't you like to know, fatty." Laura hissed.

Martin blinked and he looked at the young women. "Wait a minute, were you the one that sent the distress call a couple days ago?" He asked in acknowledgement.

Laura nodded her head in agreement and stabbed a finger at Gourmand. "Yeah I was, and he was the one that forced Misty into eating an endangered animal!" She growled in anger.

Martin's eyes lit up and he said, "So that's what Misty was saying earlier! She didn't eat anything until she ate an endangered species!"

Martin then turned to Gourmand and gave him a serious expression. "How dare you force an innocent young woman to eat an endangered animal!"

Gourmand laughed out of amusement. "Ha! You misunderstand. It was Zach that forced her, I was just merely doing my job." He stated with a grin.

Martin blinked and crossed his arms as he sat on the floor, "Zach is messed up..." he mumbled.

Gourmand shook his head slowly, and smiled evilly, "Well, even as messed up as he may be, he sure is a good payer..." suddenly Zach bots surrounded Laura and Martin.

Gourmand then picked Martin up by his collar, "Also, Mr. Varmitech has no use for you... so, you might as well be eliminated... " Gourmand held Martin out for a Zach bot to shoot.

Martin struggled and quickly freed himself from Gourmand's grip, but, that Zach bot still shot.

"Get down!" Martin shouted as he jumped over, bringing Laura and himself to the floor as the bot fired off a laser.

"Wait Gourmand!" Zach's voice came from around the corner, as he walked towards them, "Blue boy may be of use to me... quickly, Zach bots! Lock Blue Boy and little miss Laura in the cell I made! We're leaving now!"

The next morning rolled around, and Chris was first to wake up. He yawned and stretched, as he sat up in his bed looking around. He looked across to Martin's bed, but, was worried when he didn't see his brother there. Chis looked around the suite for a few minutes, but, couldn't find anyone else except Misty and Little Howler.

Chris also wondered where the cat had gone to, that was sleeping in the box the night before.

Misty soon woke up after Chris and yawned out of exhaustion. She sat up in her bed and stretched her arms.

"Ah, morning all ready?" she asked out of curiosity.

Chris heard Misty and turned to look over at her. He smiled at her and said playfully, "Good morning sleepy head."

Misty blinked and turned to look over at Chris. She saw Chris sitting on his bed and blushed a little. She then yawned and said, "Good morning Chris... Did Martin return yet?"

Chris frowned and shook his head. "No, and I'm getting worried. Maybe Zach got him?" He wondered out of fear for his brother's safety.

Misty's eyes widened with disbelief and gasped. "Oh no, that can't be good!"

Since Chris was already dressed, same as Misty, he ran to the door, "I'll go out and look for him..."

Misty nodded, "I'm coming too, it's too dangerous for you to go alone..." Chris didn't argue, because he knew she was right.

Misty grabbed Little Howler, and they headed out into the hall. Chris looked down both ways, "Hm... did you notice no Zach bots are out today?"

Misty nodded, "Yeah... your right... I wonder where they all went too..."

Suddenly, Little Howler jumped out of Misty's arms and started howling as he ran down the hall way, "Little Howler come back!" Misty called after the wolf pup.

"No wait!" said Chris taking Misty's arm, "I think he's on to something! Follow him! Hurry!" he said as they both rushed after Howler.

Little Howler finally stopped, and picked something up in his mouth and ran over to Chris. Chris put his hand out, and Howler dropped the small object in his hand. Chris's eyes widened, "It's Martin's creature pod!"

* * *

Laura woke up uneasily to find herself chained to a wall, in a completely empty metal room, with one black door and one thick window. She looked out the window to see that she was up in the jet, that was up in the sky.

Laura gasped as she heard groaning coming from beside her.

"Oh gosh... where am I?" said Martin as he raised his head, also finding himself chained to the wall.

"Martin! Are you okay?" Laura said happy to know he was there with her, and alive.

"Um... not really..." he said this as he looked out the window, "I feel as if I was smacked in the back of the head with something... which is probably a reason why I remember Gourmand and a frying pan..."

Laura frowned and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. They captured us, again." Laura groaned and gently placed her head on the wall behind her.

Martin saw the frustration in the woman and felt pity on her. Why Zach wanted such a beautiful woman like her just doesn't make any sense.

"Hey, we'll get out of here." Martin reassured Laura with a smile.

Laura blinked and looked at Martin. She asked, "How?"

Martin frowned and realized he didn't know how. He was chained up, and there were no animals around to give him the ability to change into that animal so it seemed a little pointless.

"Only if I had a creature power disc, and an animal..." Martin thought out loud.

Laura thought of something, she knew Martin was close enough to reach her, "Well... since your are wearing your power vest... what disk do you have in it right now?"

Martin blinked, "Well, I have a Armadillo at the moment... but I wont be able to activate the suit without an animal..."

Laura smiled, "Then we have everything!"

Martin blinked again, "What do you mean-..." he stopped in the middle of what he was saying, because suddenly Laura turned into an Armadillo. But, her chains somehow glowed, and shrunk to fit around her so she couldn't move. She knew Zach must've found out about her powers somehow.

Martin's mouth was wide open in shock, and he was frozen, and seemed he wouldn't move for a while.

Laura blinked in puzzlement at the confused look Martin gave her. "What are you waiting for Martin? _Christmas? _Activate your suit!" Laura ordered.

Martin was still a little paralyzed but then he shook some senses into himself and he tried to touch Laura on the nose. But he wasn't close enough. He pushed himself closer to her with all his strength, wriggling his fingers as well, hoping that they would stretch and touch Laura's armadillo's nose.

Finally, he was able to touch her, and he smiled in relief. With the other hand, he pressed the button in the center and he called out, "Activate Creature Power Suit!"

Martin turned into an Armadillo and slipped easily out of his chains. Apparently Zach wasn't prepared for Martin transforming.

Martin then looked back up at Laura and blinked, "How... how did you do that? You don't have a suit..."

Laura shook her head, "No, I don't, but, it doesn't mean I still can't transform. I-..." Laura swallowed hard, she never told anyone else this, besides Misty, "I have powers of my own..."

Martin wasn't sure to laugh out loud, or just to stare. Was what this woman said, true? "Um... wow... how is that even possible?"

"I dunno, I was just born with it..." Laura shrugged, if an Armadillo can, and tried to wiggle free. She couldn't get free of course.

Martin blinked and slowly climbed up her chains, and started picking at her lock when he noticed the black dress below them. Martin kept staring at the dress, "Why is your dress-..." he realized everything in that second, and awkwardly stared at her.

Laura sighed, "I'm an animal at the moment so it doesn't matter, can you just unlock me?"

Martin snapped out of it, and went back to picking the lock. He decided to change the subject, "Didn't you say your name was Laura, when you were calling for help?"

Laura smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah that's right. I'm surprised you remembered."

Martin unlocked the first set of chains, now he was onto the second one. Martin shrugged his shoulders. "Eh what can I say? I am a people person as well as an animal lover." Martin gloated.

Laura's smile grew. "You know, when Misty and I were at our University, we would always go down to the clubhouse that she and I built over that one summer, and we talk about how important it is in saving the endangered animals." Laura stated calmly.

Martin stopped picking at the locks and looked at her. "Oh?" He asked as he then continued to pick at the second chain.

"Yeah, the meetings were great. But then Misty and I would always argue which Kratt brother was better. You or Chris. We're big fans of your work, you know."

Martin smiled, "Most people are..." he then wondered something, "So, you a Chris fan? Most girls are crazy over my bro..."

Laura smiled lightly, "Well... no actually, Misty always rooted for Chris... I'm definitely your fan."

Martin smiled as he unlocked the second chain, now he only had one more, "Well thanks..." he went on to the third, and looked out to the window as he picked at the lock, "You know... I see a rainforest below the clouds... how far have we flown?"

Laura blinked, "Well, it's a tropical rainforest right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, let's just say we are no longer in Australia..." Laura shook her head, "And that we are far away from my best friend, and your brother..."

Martin unlocked the third chain and he and Laura soon came to the floor. Laura was on top of Martin and she blushed a little and quickly crawled off of him.

"Sorry," Laura apologized.

Martin stood up and said, "It's all right." Martin turned around to face the door. "Now to get out of here."

Laura took this chance to quickly turn back into her normal self as she quickly put on the dress. Martin blinked and turned around. He saw Laura back to her human form.

"How do you do that? I'm still not used to it," Martin said with fascination and bewilderment.

Laura was about to answer, but, the answer itself eluded her. "Well... I actually don't know... it comes as natural to me, as it is to you to swim... I guess..."

Martin blinked, "Are you like, a superhero or something? Or a mutant?"

Kitty shook her head, "No, first of all there's nothing super about me. My friend Misty is even more of the hero... she once saved a 2 dogs, 4 cats and 1 fish from a fire... even though she's shy, she really is braver in many ways you would never realize..."

'And, I'm not mutant. Mutants get there powers by toxic waste or freak accidents... but, I was born with my powers..." She finished finally.

Martin knew she could explain it to him the whole day, and he still wouldn't believe she could change into animals. But, he knew they didn't have time, so he quickly waddled his armadillo self to the door, "Now, how do we open this?"

Laura came up next to him and examined the door. There appeared to be two locks on the door, and another thought came to Laura's mind.

"You know, I just realized something." Laura began.

Martin was also examining the locks, but asked, "What's that?"

"If we do escape this room, knowing Zach, wouldn't he have a few Zach bots waiting for us outside?" Laura asked in acknowledgement.

Martin blinked in realization. "You know... you might be right." He claimed.

"So how are we going to get past them?" Laura asked.

Martin blinked, with this he really had to think. He was always prepared for things, but, he was never the bro that planned stuff. So, he didn't off hand know what to do.

After a long pause of silence, Laura spoke, "You don't know what to do, do you?"

Martin looked up at her, and shook his head, laughing nervously, "Pfft, of course I know what to do!-... I just... am still... working on it..."

Laura smiled to herself, she knew Martin had no clue of what to do. She honestly didn't either, but, Martin was apparently the leader at the moment, so, she wasn't saying anything.

Breaking the long silence, the jet started to shake.

"What's going on?" Laura asked as she fell over, losing balance.

"The jet is landing! This room is made badly so you practically can feel everything!" Martin called over the loud sound of the engine.

One could see out the window, the ground was getting closer and closer by the second as they started landing.

"Does Zach even know how to drive this thing?" Laura called back.

Martin, being an Armadillo, lost his balance and rolled off hitting a wall, "OOF!" he then shook his head and answered her question, "I bet it's on autopilot!"

"Oh great, autopilot, no wonder the jet's shaking the crazy!" Laura stated seriously as the jet tumbled to the right, and caused her to fall.

"I think we're in for a crash landing!" Martin claimed with panic.

Laura blinked, "I pray not!" she ran over to the window, and saw Martin was right. The jet was going down way to fast for it to be a landing, and a lake loomed beneath them.

Martin stood up on his hind legs, "Creature Power suit deactivate!" he said as he pushed the button and became his human self again. "Laura! Get away from the window!" he shouted out as he jumped forward and grabbed her, pulling them both back as the jet crashed into the water.

* * *

Misty was excited to be in the Tortuga, but, the fear for her friend had grew stronger.

She and Chris had signaled for help, and were in the Tortuga's central room, with the Tech team. Aviva and Koki had been tracking the jet for a day now, and it still wasn't exactly clear where their friends were.

Koki after a while, exchanged glances with Aviva and looked back to the team, "Um guys..."

"What?" Jimmy asked, as he pet Little Howler who was on his lap.

"The signals gone..." Koki said, fear and worry in her and Aviva's eyes.

"Gone?" Misty cried out, holding back tears, "Did it disappear?"

"No it's just gone... like, it exploded or crashed... or something..." said Aviva shaking her head, "I've run other tests and they all say the same things..."

Misty couldn't hold in her tears and she began to cry. She sat down on the floor Indian-style and hid her face in her hands.

"I-If that's the... the case... Laura is-!" Misty wailed and hugged her knees.

The team gave each other worried looks, and Chris sighed. Little Howler jumped out of Jimmy's lap once he heard Misty's whines. He came running up to her and frowned once he saw Misty in a weird position. He gently rubbed his head against Misty's leg, and Misty gasped. Tears streamed down her face and she looked down at Little Howler. She flashed a small smile and once Little Howler saw her smile, he barked and wagged his tail vigorously back and forth. Misty was still crying, but it wasn't as bad as it was a minute ago. She reached for Little Howler and petted him on the head caringly.

"Little Howler, you sure... know how... to cheer me up..." Misty said between sobs.

Chris blinked and stared at Aviva, "But, if Zach has Martin too... wouldn't that mean?-..."

Aviva nodded sadly. Jimmy sat up straight and blinked, "No! This is terrible!"

Misty cried harder, and Koki slapped Jimmy telling him to be quiet.

Misty pulled Little Howler up onto her lap, and buried her face in Howler's fur, as she started crying again.

Chris just stared blankly at a wall, "No... Martin can't be-? I WON'T BELIEVE IT!" he slammed his fist on a table, "Zach must be playing tricks again!"

Koki shook her head, "We checked to see if it was a fake cover up on the signal... but... it's real... and even worse, we found this..." Koki pushed a button on the computer, and a picture of a lake came up. In the lake, upside down and half submerged, was the jet. One could also tell it was damaged and sinking slowly.

Chris shook his head in protest. "There's no way I am going to believe something that terrible can happen to my older brother! We're creature-adventurers, and knowing Martin... he's probably out there, swimming to shore as we speak! I'm going to go out there and find him!" Chris announced determinedly.

Misty lifted her teary-eye face out of Little Howler's fur once she heard Chris's determination. She put Little Howler down and stood up on her feet. She was shaking out of the lack of food and from crying, but she wasn't going to let that stop her.

"If you're going, Chris, I am too. Laura's with your brother and I want to see her again. If you believe your brother is still out there, then I'm positive Laura is out there too." Misty said with the nod of her head.

Chris smiled slightly and nodded his head once in agreement. "All right, but stay close. We don't want you to get captured again." Chris added.

Misty smiled and ran up to Chris, to give him a hug. "Thank you so much for everything!" She thanked sincerely.

The Tech team all stared at Chris, who had went deep red in the face, not sure how to respond with Misty hugging him, "Um... no prob... I think..."

Misty smiled lightly as she released the hug, and Chris went over to the computer, "What location is the lake?"

"Serrania de San Luca, in Columbia..." Aviva said, "You guys be careful, kay?"

"Of course we will..." said Chris with a smile as he went out of the room with Misty as the Tortuga landed not far from the edge of the tropical rain forest.  
They needed to get a few things before the headed off, and one of them was to get Misty something to eat.

Jimmy offered to watch Little Howler, while Misty was gone.

Though Little Howler did like Jimmy, Misty was the one who he liked more, and wanted to be with Misty.

Before Misty and Chris left to go get something to eat, Little Howler chewed on Misty's sock. Misty didn't realize it until she tripped and fell on top of Chris. Chris saw Misty on top of him and blushed lightly with embarrassment. Misty quickly struggled to get off of Chris and she too lightly blushed out of embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry," Misty apologized as she looked down at her feet.

Chris got up and smiled. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "It was an accident. I understand."

Misty saw Little Howler chewing on her sock and she giggled. "Ha, ha. I know what caused our little fall. Little Howler, down boy. Go back to the Tortuga and stay with Jimmy."

Little Howler protested as he continued to chew on Misty's sock.

Misty rolled her eyes and laughed, as she and Chris got up and Jimmy run out, "Oops, sorry, he ran off before I could catch him..." and with that Jimmy picked up Little Howler and headed back to the Tortuga.

Little Howler howled sadly as Jimmy took him away, but, Misty didn't do anything. She knew it was to dangerous for the little pup.

Chris laughed, "Howler really looks like he's going to miss you while your gone..."

Misty nodded, "Yeah, but I just can't bring him..."

"I understand..." Chris nodded as he and Misty started off towards the rainforest, "So, do you think Martin and Laura are-... alive?"

Misty flinched a little at the uncertainty in Chris's voice, but tried her best to stay strong. "I'm sure they are. You said it yourself back there Chris, you refused to believe something that terrible would happen to them. And knowing Laura, she refuses to give up so easily. They're alive, I know it."

Chris nodded slowly, he honestly was having many doubts run through his mind at this time.

* * *

Back at the sinking jet, Martin gasped for air as he swam up to the top of the room which was almost completely full, "LAURA?" he called out, looking around not able to see Laura anywhere in the room.

Martin took a deep breath, and dove down quickly, looking around through the water for any sign of the young woman. But, there was none. The door was still locked, and Martin couldn't figure out how all the water was coming in.

Martin last remembered pulling Laura away from the window as they crashed, and that's where he remembered. The window shattered.

He came up, taking another breath before he dove back down, and went through the window out into the dark black lake.

Martin swam in the lake, having no luck in finding Laura. He swam up to the surface, exhaling out of relief. He swam through the water, his head searching everywhere.

"Laura! Laura where are you?" Martin called out.

No answer. Martin groaned, but decided to check under the lake one more time before giving up.

Laura was unconscious near the shore with her face facing the sky. Her dress, and her hair was soaking wet. Her one hand lie next to her while her hand was upon her stomach. She appeared to be motionless, but her chest was rising and falling at a slow, steady pace. Luckily she was alive.

Martin came up again after searching below the water, and took a deep breath, "This is just great..." he groaned, "Where on earth is she?-..." he then wondered if Laura even lived through the crash.

He came out of the water quickly, and he noticed the taste of blood filled one corner of his mouth. Realizing he must of hurt his lip or something, he quickly cupped his hands with some of the lake water, and washed his face.

As he washed his face, and breathed heavily thinking of what to do next, he noticed a depressing black color in the not to far distance. Martin knew it was Laura immediately and jumped up, running through the few feet of water over to her.

"_Laura!_" Martin cried out.

He came to her side on his knees, and he panicked on what to do.

"Laura! Laura, can you here me?" Martin asked in panic.

No response.

Martin was fearing for the worst. He didn't know exactly how to calm himself either. What was he to do?

Suddenly Laura stirred, but did not wake. And even through his panic, Martin was happy to see she was alive.

"Thank goodness..." he mumbled, as he picked her up and brought her to shore. And he was now starting to think that plane crash wasn't an accident.

* * *

Chris and Misty walked through the dense rain forest, on the direct path to the lake. Misty kept stopping and staring at many things that had taken her interest. And Chris had to keep coming back to her and get them both moving again.

Chris sighed finally, "The lake's supposed to be right ahead... I'm not so sure I want to find the answer anymore..." because, he worried the answer would not be what he hoped for.

Misty nodded, "We have to find out though... I need to know what happened to Laura..."

Chris and Misty continued to push on, and finally they made it to the entrance of the lake.

"There it is! Laura! Oh my gosh, Laura!" Misty called out with concern.

She ran to the lake, and Chris followed behind. Misty frantically searched the lake and saw the small piece of the jet hang out of the lake. She gasped with fear.

"LAURA!" Misty yelled.

Tears began to well up inside her, and she ran around the edge of the lake searching desperately for Laura's body near the shorelines. She desperately wanted to see her good friend again.

Chris's eyes widened, and he began to call out too, "MARTIN! Bro, are you out there?" he shouted, now also fearing.

There voices echoed for a little while, and they then were both quiet. But, suddenly,

"Bro! Jeese stop shouting I'm right behind you!" came Martin's voice. Chris flung around, and saw MK, soaked and carrying Laura.

"Martin! Your alive!" Chris ran over to his brother and then froze, looking over Laura, "But... _is she alive?_"

"Yeah, barely... she just needs a little help..." Martin said, looking sadly to his brother.

Misty also ran over to Martin, and put her hands on her friend's head, "Laura!" she almost started crying again, mainly because she was happy to see Laura's face again, and to know she'd be alright.

Chris signaled the Tortuga as Misty worked on getting a bit of firewood to help warm up MK and Laura.

Chris came back to them, looking a bit worried, "The tech team ran into a Zach attack, and the Tortuga is grounded pretty far off..."

Martin blinked, "Are they okay?"

Chris shrugged, "They said they were, but, we don't really know the true damage... so, we might be out here for a few days..."

Misty shook her head. "Whatever. I'm just glad... to see that you Martin, and Laura are all right. Do you know how worried sick Chris, the team, and I have been about you? Huh?" Misty said shakily as she was still pretty weak from the lack in food and crying.

Misty inhaled deeply and exhaled. "Okay Misty... calm down, calm down. You're probably making the Kratt brothers uneasy." Misty said out loud, mostly to herself.

She sat on her butt and pulled her knees in close to her chest and she hugged her legs.

Martin exchanged glances with Chris, and Chris looked at Misty, "You look hungry... how bout we have some of that food we packed now?"

Misty nodded eagerly, "Yes please!"

Martin also nodded eagerly, because he hadn't eaten in a day or two.

Chris pulled out a few cereal bars and apples out of his bag and passed them around, "We should probably save some, since we don't know how long we'll be out here..."

Martin nodded, "Good idea..." as he munched on his apple.

Misty started eating immediately, and soon had finished before both brothers. Chris blinked, "You were pretty hungry, weren't you?"

Misty nodded, "Yeah..." but, she froze as Laura started to stir again.

"Laura!" Misty cried out.

She quickly jumped to her feet and went over to her awesome friend. Laura began to groan and slightly move her head.

"She's waking up guys!" Misty said hastily and with excitement when she beckoned the two brothers over.

Martin, Chris, and Misty all huddled around Laura eagerly waiting for her to wake up...


	4. Chapter 4

Laura's eyes finally fluttered open, as she inhaled deeply. Misty smiled brightly, "Laura!"

Laura blinked, and slowly turned her head and sat up, "Misty?- MISTY!" she then gave her friend a big hug. and they both nearly started crying.

Chris gave a sigh of relief, and said to his brother, "Finally, they're both safe and out of Zach and Gourmand's clutches..."

Martin nodded, "No kidding... job well done bro..." MK smiled and patted his brother's shoulder.

Chris finally shook his head, "Not the time to celebrate yet Martin. Zach's still out there, and I have a feeling he's not done with us yet..."

Martin then remembered something, "Bro! You won't believe this, but, Laura can transform into any animal she wants!"

Chris blinked, "You're right... _I don't believe you..._"

Chris smiled and Martin rolled his eyes. He came to Laura's side and said eagerly, "Go ahead Laura, show Chris your ability."

Misty blinked and looked at Laura. She whispered, "You told Martin of your ability? I thought I was the only one who knew?"

Laura whispered back, "It's a long story Misty, I'll tell you later."

"All right fine." Misty said with a sigh.

Laura and Misty looked at Martin and Laura grew a smile and said in a teasing tone, "I don't know what you're talking about Martin."

Laura shrugged her shoulders and Martin groaned. "Oh come on!" He turned to look at Chris and began to tell the story of when he and Laura were held prisoners.

Misty couldn't help but giggle. She looked at Laura and said, "You just had to mess with him, didn't you?"

Laura smiled, "What can I say? I'm a bag-o-laughs..." she watched Martin try to convince his brother, but, no matter what Martin said, Chris just shook his head and laughed.

"Martin, it's highly impossible... it doesn't support any of the laws of physics..." Chris chuckled.

Misty couldn't help but laugh as well, the expression on Martin's face was priceless...

Martin groaned, "C'mon, help me out here!" he practically begged to Laura.

Laura laughed and decided to give Martin a break. After all, if it weren't for him, she and Misty would probably still be in Zach's and Gourmand's clutches. Laura approached Chris.

"It's all true Chris. What Martin is saying is no lie." Laura insisted.

Chris blinked with puzzlement. "But... it can't happen. Only Martin and I can transform because of our Creature Power Suits or CPS for short." Chris argued.

Misty looked at Laura and asked, "You wanna give him an example?"

Laura nodded and turned to look at Martin. "You still have that Armadillo disc in your suit?" She asked curiously.

Martin nodded, "Um... yeah, why?"

Laura smiled, "Well, get it ready..."

Martin blinked, as well did Chris. In an instant, Laura turned into an Armadillo, and waddled over to Martin.

Chris's mouth fell open, and he nearly felt a faint coming on. Martin bent down and touched Laura;s back gently, "Creature Power Suit, activate!" and with that, Martin shrunk down into an Armadillo.

Misty laughed and sat beside Chris, "See CK?"

"I see..." Chris said as he rubbed his eyes, hoping that would clear his vision. "But I... how is that-?" Chris couldn't find the right words to say when he saw Laura transform into an Armadillo.

Misty giggled while Martin grew a grin on his face. "See, told ya bro! I'm not crazy!"

Chris waved a hand in the air. "All right, all right. I believe you." Chris said with a smile.

He turned back to Laura who walked up to Chris. "See? So give your brother a break. After all, he did save me." Laura spoke.

Misty nodded her head in agreement and turned to look at Chris. "And you saved me. So we're all even."

"Now..." Laura started, "I'll be right back... got to change back into myself..." she then grabbed her dress in her mouth and headed for the tree line.

Martin deactivated and sat down beside Chris, "So, it's still not very late, it's only about 3:40... wanna go see why the jet crashed?" he pointed to the lake.

Chris nodded, "Sure... good thing I brought you underwater breathing mask too..."

Misty's eyes widened with excitement, "Oh! Can I come?"

Chris shook his head, "Sorry Mist, but, we need you and Laura to stay here, just in case."

Laura came back, human and dressed, and sighed, over hearing the conversation, "Well that's a bummer..."

"Don't worry," Martin started, "We'll be back." and he and and Chris headed over to the water.

Laura sat down beside Misty. Misty sighed, "What do we do now?"

Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I guess all we can do is wait..."

Misty groaned. "Ugh! You know me Laura, I can't stand to wait! Let's do something... anything. Wait a minute, I just remembered something really important!" Misty insisted as she snapped her fingers together.

Laura blinked and asked, "What's so important, Misty?"

"Our parents! They must be worried sick! Remember, we were at school when this all happened, and what about the clubhouse and the Kratt fans that went there?" Misty started to panic and her heart began to race.

Laura put her hand to her head, "Oh gosh my dad must be worried sick... knowing him he'd have the whole army looking for us!"

Misty nodded, and noticed Chris's bag, "Maybe Chris has a phone or something?"

Laura shrugged, "Maybe... but, what are we going to say? We were kidnap, forced on dates, rescued and separated, then in a plane crash and rescued? That'll sound crazy!"

Misty nodded, "Well, we'll think of something..."

Laura sighed. "If you say so, but I can't think of anything that would ease my dad's mind."

Misty frowned as she soon began to think profoundly on how to come up with a convincing alibi. She sat and thought, but was having difficulties thinking of something to say.

"Okay hey mom, it's me Misty. I uh... I'm sorry that I didn't come home after school. I uh... how should I put this? Oh! Laura and I decided to go camping for a week." Misty said out loud hoping that thinking out loud would work.

She turned to Laura and asked, "How that sound?"

Laura blinked, "Camping? Um, Misty, wouldn't they wonder why we didn't tell them ahead of time?"

Misty blinked, "Oh yeah..."

Laura sighed, "Anyway... well, at least part of your fantasy came true..."

Misty looked at her friend, "My what?"

Laura sighed, and smiled, "Don't you remember? Back at the clubhouse? You said you'd like it if we traveled with the bros somewhere... and look, it happened!"

Misty slapped her forehead. "Duh! Yeah that's right I did say that didn't I? But being captured by Zach wasn't exactly how I wanted to meet the brothers. Why did Zach have to be in our school anyway? He's such a creep!" Misty claimed with the shake of her head.

Laura laughed as she knew Misty was right. "I couldn't agree more Misty."

Misty and Laura soon started to laugh, enjoying being back together with each other at last.

* * *

A few hours passed, and both girls were bored beyond compare just waiting on the sandy bank.

"Ugh... when will they be back?" groaned Laura who was laying beside the fire.

Misty sighed, and yawned, "I don't know..."

Laura couldn't think of anything to start a conversation to break the boring silence, so, she just randomly asked Misty, "So... do you think Chris likes you yet? You know, like how you always dream he will?"

Misty heard the question and flushed a deep red on her cheeks. "Oh Laura must you ask?" She asked out of embarrassment.

Laura giggled and nodded her head in agreement. "Of course I do. You were always the one reading those cheap romance novels, and you dreamed about how awesome it would be if Chris took you on a date. Remember?" Laura reminded her friend playfully.

Misty was embarrassed, but she did remember saying that. She soon smiled slightly and shook her head. "Eh, not yet. I don't want to get my hopes up too high. It's just like you said at the clubhouse. Chris and Martin are creature-adventurers, they probably don't have time for us. Oh and one more thing... they are NOT cheap romance novels!"

Laura laughed as well as Misty.

Laura finally sat up and looked around, "Well... we might as well take a walk around... since they're not back yet..."

Misty nodded and also stood up, "That sounds fun... maybe we could look for a rare species! Like the ones you only see on animal planet!"

Laura smiled, "Well then let's go! I'll race ya?" and Laura started off running barefoot down the sandy bank.

Misty smiled, and laughed, "No fair! You had a head start!" and she chased after Laura.

Misty couldn't remember how much fun she had since the abduction. Being with Laura again really was the best moment of her life. Misty ran as fast as she could, and she was just about to catch up when Laura decided to turn into the forest and take the trees.

Misty saw Laura jump onto one tree branch after the next, and before Misty knew it, she collided into the tree; hard.

Laura saw Misty slam into the tree and cringed at the sound. Misty stumbled backwards and fell on her butt.

"Ouch that really hurt!" Misty exclaimed as she rubbed her head gingerly.

Laura went over to her friend, "You okay?"

Misty shook it off and stood up, "Yeah..." she looked up suddenly, "Laura look!"

Laura blinked and looked up, "What? What?"

Misty smiled, "It's a Toucan! See?" she kept pointing.

"Aw cool!" Laura said as she looked up into the tree at the long beaked bird, "You know female Toucans only lay about 2 - 4 eggs per year."

Misty blinked, "I already know that..."

"I know," Laura started, "I'm just informing the people that are reading this."

Misty shushed her, "Shh! We aren't supposed to know we're being written about!"

Anyway, they both looked back up at the amazing bird. But, the toucan flew away suddenly, and typically, the girls weren't done looking at it.

"Follow that bird!" Misty called out as they both climbed after it, going through the trees.

So Laura and Misty followed the Toucan and wondered where exactly it was going.

"So, where do you think the Toucan is off to?" Misty wondered as they continued to chase the bird.

"Maybe to its nest?" Laura pondered.

"Well wherever it's going, we're going too! Hey, Rainbow, wait up!" Misty called out.

Laura looked at her best friend and asked, "Rainbow really? Is that the best you can think of? Even Martin can come up with a better name than that." Laura claimed.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Oh like you can think of a better nickname than Rainbow?" Misty challenged.

Laura blinked, "Well actually-"

"Never mind, I like Rainbow, and we're sticking with it... hurry! She's getting away!" Misty said as they went faster.

"I think it's a he..."

"What?"

"A 'he', Rainbow's a male..." Laura called out laughing.

Misty blinked and shook her head, "Whatever..."

Rainbow, the male Toucan, was heading towards his nest of four Toucan eggs. But before he came to his nest, a pink jet flew above him and a big, clear tube came out of the jet.

"Hey wait a minute, that pink jet is sucking Rainbow into a tube! What's going on?" Misty demanded as she gasped.

Laura shook her head and pointed at the jet. "It's-!" But before she had the chance to speak, the tube accidentally sucked both her and Misty up into the jet.

Inside the pink jet, containers filled with Toucans were being brought out one by one, and a man with short blond hair was waiting for the Toucans. But nothing seemed to be coming into the cylinder. He tapped the glass almost brainless and said, "Ah, Donita there is clog."

Donita Donata, a creepy animal fashion freak, was sitting nearby, she rolled her eyes and looked annoyed, "Dabio, how many times must I tell you; Then unclog, the clog!"

Dabio nodded, and shook the glass container hard, and Misty and Laura came falling into it uncomfortably.

Dabio blinked and pointed to the container, "Uh here is-"

"Don't you dare call me a clog!" Laura snapped, pointing her finger right back at Dabio.

Donita blinked, and looked over to the containers, "Aha! I've caught more Kratt brothers have I?- wait no... who are you two?" she said getting up, and walking over to the container with her hands on her hips.

Misty blinked and tried to stand up, but, it was difficult, "I'm Misty, and, don't you think you could've made these containers just a little bit bigger?"

"I'm Laura, and I agree with my friend here, these things are way to cramped..." Laura said trying to not squish her friend as she stood up as well.

Suddenly Donita got a look on her face, which seemed like delight, and yet evil, "You two would be just perfect for my next models..."

"Say what?" Laura asked blinking, as she and Misty both really wanted out of the cramped container.

"And where's Rainbow?" Misty demanded.

Soon, Rainbow fell into the tube and onto Misty's head. Misty screamed out of surprise, but Laura calmed her down.

"Relax, Misty, It's just Rainbow." Laura stated calmly when she reached for the Toucan.

Rainbow however pecked Laura's hand and squawked at her angrily. Laura pulled her arm back and shook it out of pain and glared at Rainbow.

Misty's heart raced, but she sighed when she realized it was Rainbow. "Rainbow! Thank goodness you're unharmed!" Misty said in relief.

Donita's eyes lit up even more, "Amazing! Just imagine what I could do with this fashion line! Now, only if I could see the beak bird on you Laura..."

Laura shook her head, "No way, he won't even let me touch him!"

Donita shook her head, "That will never do..." she reached for her remote, and pushed a few buttons. Laura and Misty dropped out onto the pink carpeted floor with a thud, and Dabio grabbed Rainbow and put him in the suspended animation machine.

"No!" Laura and Misty both called out as Rainbow was turned into a somewhat alive hat.

Donita took the hat and went over to Laura, "Now, let's see this on you..."

Misty ripped the poor toucan out of Donita's hands, "We would rather eat sand! Look at poor Rainbow!"

"You took all the life out of him..." Laura also added sadly.

Donita huffed and rolled her eyes, "Models..." she mumbled out loud.

"We're not models!" Misty growled.

"Well you two are going to be!" Donita said signaling for Dabio. Dabio picked up both girls, and followed Donita as they struggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Martin were returning from the lake, and were discussing what they found. They found that the jet was programed to crash, and now they just needed to know why.

Chris was first to notice the girls were missing, "Hey bro, didn't we leave the girls here?" he said, looking at the fire that was still going.

Martin blinked. "Huh?" He then turned to look at the fire and groaned. "Oh no. Here we go again!" Martin whined.

Chris chuckled and placed a hand on his brother's shoulders. "Well you got to admit, those girls are quite the danger magnets." Chris stated with a smile.

Martin slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Ugh! They're giving us a wild ride that's for sure." Martin agreed.

Chris shrugged his shoulders and went to the campfire to examine it. He stroke his chin in wonder and he said, "Well they couldn't have gotten far."

"How do you know?" asked Martin curiously with a raised eyebrow.

"I can see faint footprints that tells us where they went..." Chris looked ahead and pointed in front of him. "That way. Come on."

Martin followed Chris for some time, until they reached a certain point pass the tree line, where the footprints disappeared.

Martin looked up and groaned, "Looks like they went climbing..."

Chris nodded, "Up we go..."

After a while of climbing through the tree tops, the brothers found no evidence of either girl being anywhere.

Chris sighed, "Now, they couldn't have gotten far, the tracks were still fresh... so... that means..." Chris honestly had no idea what it meant, but, he was trying to figure out any way.

Martin looked up and his mouth dropped open, "It means look up..."

"What?" Chris said blinking. Martin simply grabbed his brother's head, and made it look skyward.

"Donita's jet!" Chris said, "Great! How are we suppose to help them now? We have no way of getting there..."

But, before Martin could suggest anything, the sound of cracking entered the air. Chris looked down to make sure it wasn't the branch he and his brother were standing on, but it wasn't.

Actually, they both soon noticed it was the sound of nearby eggs cracking open.

"Up there!" Chris pointed out, "It's a Toucan's nest!"

Martin snapped his fingers, "Didn't Aviva make us a Toucan power disk?"

Chris gave a sly smile, and pulled out two disks from his pocket, "She did."

* * *

Back in the Jet, Misty and Laura were being put in outfit, to outfit, over and over again. Then, they had to walk down a catwalk to model it off. And it didn't help that Donita would tell them when to spin, pose, or make a face.

Laura honestly felt the whole thing was torture, but Misty on the other hand, didn't mind fashion as much, except for the fact of all the suspended animals.

"Now swing those hips and prowl the catwalk." Donita said getting bored as she pressed a button that controlled Laura's movements.

Laura unfortunately was forced to do those things and she exposed a growl.

Dabio was controlling Misty and was imitating Laura.

"Why must you do this to these poor creatures?" Misty wondered as she was forced to do a silly monkey face.

"Why would you care what would happen to the animals? It's not like you're a Kratt brother." Donita stated with boredom.

Laura sighed, as she was forced to spin around, way to fast for her own liking, "Well, let's just say we're really big fans of the Kratt brothers work..."

Donita sighed, "Kratt this, Kratt that... do you two ever talk about anything different then your dream boys and dumb animals?"

Misty was about to answer that question, but, Dabio made her mimic the spin and she felt sick.

Donita went on talking, "Anyway, by the time I'm done with you two, I'll be rich, rich, rich!"

"Is that all you care about? Being rich? I don't know which one is worse. You or Zach." Laura spat out.

"Oh definitely Zach, Laura. I'll bet on it. I mean sure Donita is making us wear live Toucans, but at least we're not being forced into eating them." Misty insisted.

Laura sighed as she couldn't argue with her best friend. "I guess..."

Donita rolled her eyes when she heard that name. "Zach is but insignificant, and worthless. I'm surprised two young ladies like yourselves got abducted by him."

Laura sighed, and mumbled, "Well, you try to fight off 20 Zach bots..."

"I don't really care how many there were," Donita said with a wave of her hand, "What I do care about is how your form is slacking Laura! Be graceful won't you?"

Laura groaned, as the Donita made her more 'graceful', with the touch of a button.

Misty gasped suddenly as she heard a thump on the roof. Everyone in the room stopped, and looked up, as the sound of foot steps crossed the roof of the jet.

Donita blinked, "Dabio! Go find out what that was! Now!"

Misty mouthed to Laura, "Kratts..."

Laura nodded in agreement.

* * *

"They should be in here somewhere," Chris said.

"Yeah but where?" asked Martin. Then he realized something. He had a look of fear in his eyes. "Oh I hope Donita isn't forcing Laura and Misty into wearing live animal clothing... like she did..." Martin gulped. "Me."

Chris muffled a laugh as he remembered the moves Donita was forcing his brother to do that one night with the Draco Lizards.

"Yeah you were forced to wear those Dracos, but thankfully I came in and saved the day." Chris said with a smile.

Martin nodded slowly, shivering slightly remembering that day.

Meanwhile, Laura and Misty were locked in a room, where Donita graciously provided many animal outfits for them to try on and get use to.

Misty shook her head sadly as she went over to a koala outfit, "These poor, poor creatures..."

Laura nodded, "Yeah, I know..."

Misty picked up a teal, slim dress with peacock feathers sown onto the top. Her eyes widened with interest as she thought it was really pretty, but she shook her head when she realized about the suspended animation animals.

"Well, luckily I'm not wearing black anymore. Black is just too depressing for my taste." Misty added when she examined the peacock dress.

Laura nodded in agreement. Misty tried on the peacock dress and looked at herself in the full-length mirror that was also put into the room. It fit perfectly and with the peacock feathers peeking out in the back, near the front, made it shine. Misty seemed to like the dress, but she couldn't let Laura know.

Laura smiled lightly, "You look pretty..."

Misty blinked and looked at her, "Um, thank you..." she wasn't sure if to mention she liked the dress of not.

Laura was going through the same feeling, except it was over another dress, which had no shoulders, and was the slick fur from a snow leopard. It followed her curves just right, until about at the knees where it flared out.

It also went down to far at the chest for Laura's liking.

Laura happened to suddenly mumble out something as she studied her appearance in the mirror, "I wonder if Martin would think I looked pretty-..." she then met the gaze of her almost laughing friend, "I mean..."

Misty grinned at Laura and began to laugh. "Oh Laura, you know Martin wouldn't approve of these dresses. They have suspended animals on them." Misty reminded her.

Laura sighed and nodded her head in agreement. "You're right." she said sadly.

Misty turned to look back at herself in the mirror and smiled. "You know, wearing these dresses isn't all that bad. But why Donita has to have suspended animation animals on them is beyond me." Misty said with the shake of her head.

"She can do so much better with her fashion style." Laura agreed.

Misty nodded her head in agreement.

Suddenly Misty and Laura heard movement coming from outside the door, and voices,

"Hey! Watch it!" came Chris's voice.

"Stop ruffling the feathers!" then came Martin's.

"Donita say you two stay locked in this room!" Dabio's voice was clear as the door opened, and the two Toucan Kratt brothers were thrown in.

Dabio locked the door, and his footsteps faded.

Misty and Laura were astonished to see both Kratt brothers in their Toucan suits as they were pushed into the same room as them.

"Chris!" Misty yelled out in happiness.

"Martin?" Laura wondered as she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

Martin and Chris heard Laura and Misty's voices and turned around to look at them.

"Misty!" Chris said happily.

"Laura! You're all right!" Martin claimed with a grin.

"And your wearing-?" Chris started and stared as Misty helped him up off the floor.

"Yes, I know, suspended animals..." Misty said as she got Chris to his feet.

"That's what a thought..." Chris said blinking.

"Not that you two look bad!" Martin added, making sure the girls didn't take it the wrong way.

"Yeah, you two actually look really nice! Very nice actually..." Chris said in a slightly dazed tone.

Martin nudged his brother, "Um, Chris means that-... um, well... yeah you two look... good..." Both brothers at this point were turning beat red, and Chris was slapping his forehead.

Laura and Misty exchanged glances, and it took all their strength, not to break out laughing.

"It's alright, we know what you guys mean!" said Laura, smirking a little.

"Yeah." Misty added, giggling lightly.

"So what now?" Misty asked after the laugh. "You two were supposed to save us right? But, now all four of us are trapped."

Laura looked at Misty and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll get out of here," Laura said determinedly. She turned to look at the brothers. "Right guys?"

Martin and Chris nodded their heads in agreement. "Uh... yeah, of course we will."

"Yeah as soon as we can figure out how to get pass Donita and Dabio." Chris said.

Martin nodded, "We need a distraction..."

Everyone immediately just kept staring at Martin. Martin blinked, and shook his head slowly, "Oh, no. I am not being live bait again, no-sir-re!"

Chris sighed, "C'mon bro! We need a good distraction!"

"Anyway," Laura started, "You are like a professional at it..." she added.

Martin blinked, Laura's sweet gaze made him back down, "Ugh... fine... give me a second..." he looked around and saw all the outfits in the room, "Okay, here's the plan..."

Outside the door of the room, Donita sat on a comfortable chair, filing her nails, when all of a sudden she could hear a shout come from Laura inside the room.

Only if Donita were paying attention, she would've been able to hear it was just Laura's acting voice, "Oh no! The Kratt brothers are _ripping up_ _all_ the _expensive, beautiful designed clothing_! Someone help!"

Misty's acting voice joined in too, "Ah! Now their _destroying_ the _shoes_!"

Donita jumped up immediately and she and Dabio went to the door and opened it.

Once it was open, Dabio and Donita were pulled into the room, and Misty, Laura, Chris and Martin all ran out, locking the door behind them.

Misty still held suspended Rainbow in her hands, as they all exchanged high fives.

"That was great acting, Laura! You were amazing." Martin praised with a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

"You were great too Misty." Chris added with a smile.

Misty played with her long brown hair and thanked Chris sincerely. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's get out of here before Donita get's really angry." Martin said as he beckoned the girls to follow him.

They ran through the pink jet, trying to find an exit.

Finally, they found the exit, except, the jet was still above the rain forest.

Martin looked down onto the forest, "Okay, me and Chris will have to carry you girls down..." Martin said, flapping his toucan wings a little. Just to remind everyone, Chris and Martin are still there normal sizes and not miniaturized.

Chris took Misty's hand, "Make sure you hold on tight to my back, okay?"

Misty nodded and gently put her arms around Chris's neck, as Chris neared the edge of the door.

Chris jumped off, flying off down to the lake with Misty on his back.

Martin blinked, "So, Laura, you can turn into a bird yourself right?"

"Um... actually..." Laura was thinking of an excuse, "I'd rather just ride down with you..." she slightly blushed as she put her arms gently around his neck.

Martin blinked, a smile spreading across his face, "Alrighty then..."

They soon landed onto a thick, sturdy tree branch on a tree. Misty hopped down onto the branch. She smiled and said excitedly, "That was so awesome! Let's do it again!"

Martin and Chris exchanged glances while Laura laughed. She came up to her best friend and said, "Uh I think all of us had enough fun for one day."

Misty seemed disappointed. "Oh, okay."

Laura looked at the the Kratt brothers and asked curiously, "So, is the Tortuga ready yet or what?"

Chris opened his mouth to answer, but, he didn't say anything. He quickly checked his creature pod, and walked away. When he came back, he shook his head sadly, "Nope, Aviva said they won't be able to get off the ground for a few days..."

Martin blinked, "How far away are we from the Tortuga?"

Chris shook his head, "Too far... it take us a week getting there on foot..."

Laura blinked, "Wow... that's pretty far..."

Misty nodded, "No kidding... so, are we going to stay at the lake tonight?"

Martin nodded, "Probably, but, we'd better get a shelter up, it looks like it's going to rain-" and no sooner had he mentioned rain, had it started pouring down rain water.

"Welcome to the rain forest..." Chris said sarcastically.

Soon the four of them laughed and climbed down the tree and onto the ground. They ventured in the rainforest and Misty was still holding onto poor suspended Rainbow. She looked down at him in pity.

"Poor Rainbow," Misty said sadly.

Chris and Martin heard the nickname and looked at Misty. "You nicknamed the toucan Rainbow?" asked Martin curiously.

"Yeah, I did." Misty added with the nod of her head.

Martin blinked, "I probably could've thought of a better name than tha-" he was stopped in mid sentence when Chris punched him in the stomach.

"That's a great name Misty, it sure fits her." Chris said with a smile.

"It's a 'he'..." Laura said concealing a laugh.

Chris blinked, and Martin started laughing. Misty looked down, "Yeah, I didn't know what gender he was until after I named him..."

Chris again punched Martin in the stomach, this time for laughing. "Anyway," Chris smiled and started, "When the Tortuga finally comes, we'll be able to unfreeze rainbow."

Misty nodded, smiling a little.

Soon they got back to the lake, where it was even pouring down harder, and, honestly it wasn't easy for the girls to be trudging around in soaking dresses.

Laura shook her head, "Oh well..." as she gripped the hem off the dress and ripped it off so it was right above her knees, "I don't this dress that long anyway... I advise you to do the same Mist..."

Misty nodded her head. "Sure." She said and she did the exact same thing Laura did.

"So, how are we going to find shelter in a rainforest?" Misty then asked.

Chris and Martin shook their heads.

"There's nothing but trees and a lake," Laura observed.

"Well, I'll rather be out here in the rain with you guys than to be anywhere near Zach, Gourmand or Donita." Misty stated with the nod of her head.

Chris pondered, "Well, maybe Martin and I could quickly build a shelter from all the logs and stuff that are on the ground... and maybe-"

"Or maybe we could just stay in that cave?" Misty suggested.

Martin blinked, "What cave?"

"That one!" Laura pointed. There was a small cave entrance, slightly in the ground that was formed into a large boulder.

Chris blinked, "How on earth did we miss that?"

"Anyway, we don't know if it's safe or not..." Martin said slowly, "I'll go check it out..." he then went over to the small entrance and jumped in.

For a few minutes of standing in the pouring rain, everyone was waiting for Martin to come back out.

And finally Martin stuck his head out, "Yep, it's clear, though very old... and big for that matter! C'mon in!" and he pulled his head back in.

Laura hopped in quickly.

Chris nodded to Misty, "Ladies first." and motioned with his hands.

Misty giggled and bowed. "Why thank you my good sir." She said playfully and she ventured into the cave with Chris walking right behind.

Misty looked around and noticed that it was dark. She hated dark places and shivered. "I hate dark places," She insisted with the shake of her head.

"You'll be fine Misty, there's nothing to fear." Chris said reassuringly.

Misty smiled slightly. "I know, but I still hate dark places." She said stubbornly.

"No kidding," Martin's voice came from ahead of them, "I can't see a thing..."

You suddenly heard a tripping sound and a thump, "Ow..." Martin said again, "Sorry Laura, didn't see you there..."

"It's me, Martin..." Chris groaned.

"Oops, sorry bro..." said Martin as he got up, and bumped into Laura.

"Ow! Watch it!" Laura said, as she fell over, and Martin fell on her.

"Sorry, I keep tripping over something..." Martin said, going red a in the face a little.

"You keep tripping on me..." Misty groaned.

"Someone just light a match!" Laura called out.

Chris snapped his fingers together as he realized about his backpack. He opened it up and took out a flashlight. He turned it on.

"Ah there we go." Chris said with a smile.

"Finally, light." Misty said seriously.

"Much better," Martin agreed.

"So, if we're going to stay in here for awhile, what are we going to do about food? We'll need food and water to survive." Laura observed.

Suddenly a crack of thunder split through the air.

Laura, being closest to the entrance, screamed out of surprise and gripped to Martin's arm.

"Well, in this storm we can't get anything..." Martin said laughing, looking down at Laura, "You alright there Laura?"

Laura blinked, and quickly released Martin's arm, "Sorry..." she blushed lightly.

Chris rolled his eyes, and finally nodded, "Martin's right, the storm will have to lighten up before we collect anything..."

"So, what do we do now?" Misty said, bored.

Laura shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she said, also bored now.

"Well I don't just want to sit here and do nothing." Misty complained.

"We could build a fire to warm us up from the rain," Chris offered.

Misty soon began to shiver as a cool wind came by. "That would be nice." Misty said as she rubbed her arms together.

Martin blinked, "But, where are we going to get dry wood for that? It's raining?"

Chris sighed, "Well, there's that little tree near the entrance that's slightly growing inside, it should be dry enough..."

Martin nodded, "Good idea. Let's get it bro."

Martin and Chris got up and went over to the tree and started cutting it down, as another clash of thunder filled the air.

Laura smiled and sat beside Misty on a large rock, "So..." she whispered, "Being alone with the Kratt bros in a cave, you think that would count as a date?" Laura teased.

Misty smiled and hit Laura lightly, "Stop it! Anyway, this isn't how I pictured it..."

Laura laughed, "You never mentioned how you would picture it..."

Misty smirked, "Just stop!"

The two girls laughed but Misty shivered some more.

"Brrr... is it me, or is it really cold in here?" Misty asked as she rubbed her arms.

"Well it is a cave. Caves aren't exactly warm you know," Laura observed.

Misty rolled her eyes. "Thanks for being miss Obvious, Laura." Misty said playfully.

Laura smiled at Misty.

"But seriously, it is quite cold." Misty added with another shiver.

Laura nodded, "Don't worry!" she turned to Martin and Chris, "You guys almost got that fire ready?"

Martin nodded, "Almost," at the moment, he and Chris were lighting the wood the cut up, "Just waiting for a spark..."

Suddenly, a spark lit on the wood.

"Got one!" Chris announced.

Misty smiled and relaxed a little when Martin threw in some logs to get the fire going. "Ah, just gotta love the warmth." Misty said with relief.

Laura nodded her head in agreement as did the brothers.

"Hey Chris, do you have any marshmallows in that bag of yours?" Martin wondered as he sat next to Laura.

Chris went searching through his bag. "Maybe, let's see..."

Laura lightly blushed when she saw Martin sitting next to her.

"May I sit next to you?" Martin asked with a smile.

Laura smiled and laughed slightly nervous, "Um, of course! Why not!"

Martin nodded with a questioning smile, "So, find those marshmallows Chris?"

"Um..." Chris dug through his bag a little more, "Aha! Found 'em!"

Misty sighed with relief, "Great! I'm starving!"

"I also have a few more apples and so on, in case anyone wants one..." Chris added, as he sat next to his brother, and Misty, and passed extra sticks around, and marshmallows.

The thunder crashed again, and Misty shivered. Laura noticed her friend shivering, and got a teasing smile, "Someone should tell a ghost story!"

Misty glared at Laura. "You just had to ask, didn't you? Ghost stories in a cave," Misty stated with the shake of her head.

Laura grinned innocently.

"It was a dark and stormy night..." Martin began in a mysterious tone.

Chris rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Wait, I'm good at telling ghost stories let me, please?" asked Misty. "Sure I may not adore listening to them, but on my free time I love writing them and I'm pretty good with them."

Laura looked at Martin and Chris, who were actually quite interested in hearing what Misty's story would be.

Laura shook her head to them, trying to warn them that Misty's stories were scarier then one could know.

But, Chris had to shrug and say, "Go ahead Misty, let's hear it. Martin doesn't tell very good ones anyway..."

"Hey!" Martin pouted slightly.

"Shh!" Chris shushed him.

Misty giggled and cleared her throat. "Well it was just like what Martin said. It was a dark and stormy night. The rain pelted hard onto the Earth, thunder echoed through the raven sky and a brilliant light followed. A couple, male and female, were on a road trip. Earlier that day they thought that they should go camping for the weekend, but they weren't counting on the thunderstorm to ruin it. They drove all morning to get to the campsite and they never stopped, thinking they would get there in time..." Misty began in her normal voice. She stopped for a breif moment and looked at her friends.

Martin interrupted. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you call that scary? That's not even a ghost story!" Martin agrued.

Chris and Laura shushed him.

"Let Misty continue, she hasn't even gotten to the good part yet..." Laura said seriously.

Misty smiled. "They're engine was running low on fuel, and they knew they would have to stop at a gas stashion soon to refill. Soon they come across a cemetery, and to their dismay..." Misty shook her head and stared at her hands sadly. "They ran out of fuel. They argued with one another, saying that they should have stopped at a hotel, and the thunder clashed some more when they continued to argue."

Suddenly, thunder again clashed again outside the cave. Everyone looked to the entrance, where the wind was howling and the night seemed ever so black, then, they looked back to Misty, who had a smug little smile on her face.

Martin and Chris were ready to hear what happened next, but, Laura on the other hand, was preparing herself.

Misty soon made her voice mysterious as she continued on with her story. "The male decided to use his cellphone, thinking that now would be a good time to call for help, but when he opened his phone the service was dead. There was no way they could call for help when there wasn't anyone arou. The girl however tried her phone, thinking that since her's was different than his, she could get a bar. But to her misfortune, she too had no service.

"Powerful wind smacked against their car and the girl was dreadfully scared. Her heart pounded and she looked at her boyfriend for any reassurance, but sadly he could give none because he too was scared. 'What, what should we do now, Conner?' the girl asked in a feared voice. Conner sighed in defeat not knowing what to do, and so he shook his head. 'I guess we would just have to spend the night in the car until the rain clears.'

"But little did they know that the cemetery they were at was more than meets the eye."

"Later that night, while Conner and his girlfriend was sleeping in the car, howls soon were heard in the distance. The rain was slowing down into drizzle, and a full moon was in sight. The howls continued and inside the cemetery you can see the dirt from the ground began to move. Soon hands from different graves popped out of the ground and sounds of groans and moans could be heard from within the cemetery. The ghouls that slept in their graves awoke in the moon lit night, feeling hungry for brains from the living. Though slow they may seem, their looks make up to give anyone a good scream. The groans and moans of the ghouls continued and a few have spotted the couple in the car. They crept closer and closer to the car, soon they climb onto the car, scratching the roof with their long, undead nails.

"Conner woke up first as he heard a loud thud on the roof of his car. He then screamed with fright when he saw the ghouls face staring right back at him. Conner woke up his girlfriend and she looked at him with worry. 'Why'd you scream Conner?' she asked. Conner was frozen, paralyzed to the core. He wanted to scream, but couldn't as the zombies tore at the car, trying to get through."

Martin, Chris, and Laura's eyes were all wide, as they all sat at the edge of the large boulder they sat on.

Martin actually leaned a little to far and fell off. But, he got back up, ready to keep listening.

Misty giggled when she saw the wide eyes and when Martin fell off. She yawned, feeling exhausted. "I think I should stop there. I'm getting a little sleepy." Misty stated.

"Aww, c'mon Misty don't ruin it now! What happened to the couple?" Laura pondered.

Martin nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah! I want to know if the couple survive or not!"

Misty shook her head in protest. "Sorry guys, maybe later. Don't you just love cliff hangers?" Misty asked with a giggle.

"No!" Chris, Martin, and Laura all yelled in unison.


	5. Chapter 5

Misty giggled when she saw the angry faces of her friends. "All right all right, I'll continue! Sheesh!" Misty said with an eye roll.

"Good, so what does happen to the couple, do they survive or what?" asked Chris.

Martin snapped his fingers and said, "Oh I bet Conner gets bitten and turns into a zombie!"

Misty frowned. "Way to Martin, yes that was supposed to happen but you ruined the moment. _Thanks a lot_." Misty stated seriously as she folded her arms across her chest and turned her head away from everyone.

"Martin!" Laura and Chris groaned.

Martin laughed nervously, "Heh, heh... _sorry.._."

"Please will you keep telling Misty?" Laura begged, "You can make something different happen?"

Misty shook her head and sighed. "I wish I could, really, but right now I can't think of anything." Misty said honestly.

Laura glared at Martin. Martin saw the glare and asked innocently, "What? I didn't realize that was supposed to happen. _It was just a guess_, sheesh!"

Chris rolled his eyes amusingly at his brother. Misty shrugged her shoulders, "Eh I can always think of another one, but I prefer to do something else now. Whenever I tell a ghost story, I won't be able to sleep at night. Let's... sing a song or something?" Misty offered.

Martin blinked, "Who do I look like? Justin Bieber?"

Chris elbowed Martin, "_Stop it would ya?_"

"What? _I know you don't want to sing either!_" Martin said, elbowing his brother back.

"_Well at least I'm not being rude about it!_" Chris said elbowing his brother much harder in the stomach.

Pretty soon both were throwing fists, and fighting.

Laura rolled her eyes and got in between both, and pulled them both apart with one tug, throwing them both back on their butts, _"You two done fighting yet?"_

Martin and Chris blinked and stared at Laura. Laura got a playful smile, and looked to Misty, "You know what Mist, I think they _both_ should sing a song for us!"

Misty smiled, and nodded, "I couldn't agree more..."

Chris and Martin both went pale.

Martin shook his head in protest. "Nuh-uh, no way! I'm not singing!" Martin argued.

Chris sighed and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Come on, let's sing just to get it over with." Chris said in defeat.

Martin groaned but didn't press it further. "Fine, but what song did you have in mind?" Martin wondered.

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know..."

Martin mumbled out loud as he and Chris both thought of something to sing, "I really just prefer _not_ to sing..."

Chris sighed, as he tapped his chin still thinking, "Me too bro, but, they're never going to drop it if we don't..."

Martin finally sat up straight, "Well, what about we sing that song by Alex Goot?"

"You mean-..." Chris eyed the girls, but then leaned over and whispered, asking his brother if it was the song he thought it was. The title honestly was a bit embarrassing for two grown men to say out loud, but, the song alone the knew they would like.

The song's title, was Pretty Eyes, by Alex Goot. And don't ask how the brothers knew it.

Chris and Martin nodded in agreement, and Chris reach over and pulled a guitar out of his backpack.

"Where'd you get that from?" Martin asked blinking.

Chris shrugged, "Hey, you're not the only brother that knows how to pack..." and with that he handed the guitar to Martin, Martin being the only one who knew how to play.

Well, Martin started playing, and he started singing, and kept looking up at Laura;

_pretty eyes_  
_ staring back at me so blue and wide_  
_ the colors of the summer sky_  
_ the colors of the world_

Then Chris took the next part, as Martin stopped singing but kept playing.

_ if love is blind,_  
_ why do i see you so clearly now?_  
_ perfect vision of our love somehow_  
_ you take over my mind_

Then, they both went on together._  
_

_ look up into the galaxy tonight_  
_ the stars illuminate the love we make_

_ cause you and your pretty eyes_  
_ you keep me a live, keep me a live_  
_ (keep me a live)_  
_ cause you and your pretty eyes_  
_ you keep me a live, keep me a live_

_ pretty eyes_  
_ you're the one that keeps up all night_  
_ i know_  
_ no one else could make me feel this way_  
_ i want to look up into the milky way tonight_

_ the sky illuminates the love we make_  
_ the love we make so bright_

_ cause you and your pretty eyes_  
_ you keep me a live, keep me a live_  
_ (keep me a live)_  
_ cause you and your pretty eyes_  
_ you keep me a live, keep me a live_

_ as the moon shines its light on you_  
_ your pretty eyes they glow_  
_ tell me that you'll stay the night_  
_ just stay a while_

_ owoooooo_  
_ ooohooohoooooo_  
_ oohooowowooo_

_ cause you and your pretty eyes_  
_ you keep me a live, keep me a live_  
_ (keep me a live)_  
_ cause you and your pretty eyes_  
_ you keep me a live, keep me alive..._

Now, the girls both knew they were great animal adventurers, but, they were shocked to find they were also great singers.

So, Misty and Laura were left mouths wide open, and eyes wide when the song finished.

"So... ya happy?" Martin said handing the guitar back to Chris.

Misty and Laura both nodded.

"How come you never told us you were great singers?" Laura wondered in her still shocked expression.

Martin looked at Chris who shrugged. "We just prefer to be creature-adventurers. We're not that fond of singing." Chris added casually.

Misty felt herself grow warm when she heard the awesome song the two brothers sang. Misty asked, "But why choose that song? It's a great song, don't get me wrong, but why that one?"

Chris and Martin felt their faces turn red. "We just thought of uh... umm... because you two are something different." Chris was trying to find the right words to say.

Martin nodded in agreement. "Yeah! Different in a good way! Most fans just ask us all sorts of questions, some even beg to come with us on journeys and such, but you two... aren't like that. You're different from the rest of the fans. We're uh... also kind of uh... glad we met you." Martin explained with nervousness.

Misty looked at Laura who hatched an idea. "Laura, since they sang for us, why not sing for them? It's just a token of thanks for saving us who knows how many times in a row now. What do you say?" Misty begged.

Laura blinked, "Well..."

"Please?" Misty cupped her hands.

"C'mon pretty eyes!" Martin also asked Laura, teasing a her little.

Laura glanced at the bros, then looked to her friend and sighed, "What did you have in mind?" she knew she and Misty could blow the guys socks off with any song.

Misty thought about the song for a moment but then snapped her fingers when the song came to her mind. She whispered it to Laura and she nodded her head in agreement.

"That's a good song Misty, but a guy sings that and uh I'm not a guy." Laura observed with a smile.

Misty rolled her eyes in amusement. "Duh, I know, but you can sing harmony can't you?" She asked.

Laura nodded her head in agreement. "Yes I can."

"Well then, it's perfect. You ready?" Misty asked her best friend with a smile.

Laura smiled. Soon it became silent for awhile, and Chris and Martin were wondering what the girls were doing but stayed quiet.

Laura began to sing.

_"I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we're gonna be? Open my eyes,"_

Misty soon came in to join Laura in melody. _"It's only just a dream!"_

"_I travel back down that road, will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was just a dream!_"

"_I was at the top and I was like looking at the basement. Number one spot and you found your own replacement. I swear now that I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby. And now you ain't around, baby I can't think. I shoulda put it down. I shoulda got that ring. Cause I can still feel it in the air. See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair."_

_"My lover, my life, my baby, my wife. You left me, I'm tired. Cause I know it just ain't right."_

Martin and Chris had their mouths hanging open and they blinked with astonishment. They didn't realize those two could sing great together.

"Wow..." Martin said with a loss of words.

"They're good." Chris said with the nod of his head.

Of course Laura and Misty were singing Karaoke, and to themselves they thought their voices were average, not great.

Soon both Misty and Laura joined together in harmony. _"I was thinking about you, thinking about me, thinking about us, what we're gonna be? Open my eyes; it was only just a dream! So I travel back, down that road. Will you come back? No one knows. I realize, it was only just a dream!"_

Misty sang solo. _"When I'm riding, I swear I see your face at every turn.I'm trying to get my usher on, but I can let it burn. And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for. No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn. Didn't give you all my love, I guess I got my payback. Now I'm in the club thinking all about you baby."_

Suddenly, right as Laura and Misty were about to sing out the next verse, an earth splitting burst of thunder, shook the cave, and the ground itself.

Everyone froze, and was quiet. Chris finally mumbled out, "Lightning must have struck the ground near us..."

Martin nodded slowly, "Um Chris, does lightning make a rushing sound?"

"No..." Chris said blinking, giving his brother an awkward look.

"Thought so..." Martin said shaking his head nervously, "And don't rain forest have a tendency to flood?"

"Yes-..." Chris said taking a deep breath, now seeing what Martin was getting at, "HURRY! Get into the back of the cave on higher ground!"

Misty stood up quickly, as did Laura. Chris quickly grabbed his bag and urged everyone to make a run for it.

As they all were about to run, something crashed into the cave's entrance... it was a wave...

"RUN!" Martin shouted as they all dashed for it, as a large wave charged after them.

Soon the water covered the fire, and they were all running in the dark.

"Can't see!" Misty yelled out with fright.

"Keep running! We don't want to be in that wave!" Martin yelled back.

"No kidding!" Laura yelled out.

"Could this day get any worse?" Chris asked out loud.

Soon, Misty accidentally tripped over a rock and twisted her ankle. "_Crap!_" Misty yelped out in pain.

"Yes, it can!" Martin called back to his brother, hearing Misty trip.

Chris ran back, and grabbed Misty, picking her up and running after Martin and Laura.

"This is bad!" Laura called out, as she heard the wave nearing.

And it indeed was bad, suddenly, the wave caught Chris and Misty, and sent them both tumbling. And soon after that, it caught Laura and Martin.

The were all struggling to the surface, when the wave slammed against the wall, nearly knocking them all out.

Luckily, there was a ledge above the water, and Martin was able to reach it, but, he soon found out he was the only one above water.

He was dripping wet and a bit cold, but he searched for any signs of his brother, Laura, and Misty. But there didn't seem to be anyone in the cave with the flood.

"Guys! Where are you?" Martin called out desperately as he hoped for a reply.

Of course there was no answer. Martin frowned as he didn't like what he saw, but he soon saw Chris pop out of the water with an unconscious Misty. He swam for higher ground, trying to drag Misty with him. Martin grinned and sighed in relief.

"Yo Chris! Up here dude! Come over here!" Martin urged his brother as he waved his hands in the air to catch his attention.

Chris saw Martin, and quickly swam over, trying his best to stay a float.

Martin reached down and grabbed Misty and his brother, and helped them both onto the large ledge.

"Have you seen Laura?" Martin asked quickly, as Chris panted, and coughed.

"No... I thought... she... was... with you..." Chris said in between coughs.

Martin blinked and looked back to the water, "Oh no..."

"Don't worry, I'm not planing on almost drowning again..." Came Laura's voice. Laura was sitting across from them on another ledge.

"Thank goodness..." Martin mumbled under his breath and sighed.

"Is Misty alright?" Laura called over, worried.

"She's fine, overall..." Chris said, "Though we'll have to check her ankle later... we have our own problems right now..."

"And they are?" Martin asked blinked.

"The water's rising... _and there's no exit_..." Chris pointed out.

Laura rolled her eyes. "Well this is certainly turning out to be an adventure," She said with a smile.

Martin shook his head. "An adventure? More like a nightmare!" Martin called over.

"Guys, come on we need to think of a way to get out of here." Chris insisted as he looked around the cave for an exit.

"That won't be easy bro," Martin added with a serious face as he too searched for an exit.

"I know, but we can't be stuck in here forever. There has to be an exit somewhere..." Chris insisted.

Laura suddenly stood up, "Well, the water's reached my ledge..."

Martin reached a hand out, "Jump!" Laura jumped and Martin caught her.

Chris looked down at the water, "I'll go down and look, maybe there's another way out..."

Martin shook his head, "No bro, I'm more of the experienced swimmer, I'll go."

Laura shook her head, "I'll go, guys, I'm the only one who can turn into an animal that can breath under water... just make sure you keep Misty safe!" The brothers didn't have time to argue, because she was already jumping into the air, and before she hit the water, she turned into a mermaid and dived in.

Martin blinked and looked at Chris, "Okay, let's get higher... this place is starting to fill up even faster..."

Chris nodded. "Good idea."

So Chris and Martin began to climb higher, of course Chris also had Misty on his back when they climbed. When they were higher up then before, Martin pulled his brother up with a grunt and Chris gently laid the unconscious Misty next to him. Chris looked at Misty with worry.

"That water really got Misty hard." He observed with the shake of his head.

Martin smiled and placed a caring hand on his brother's shoulders. "She'll be all right dude. She's a tough cookie." He reassured him.

Chris nodded, and looked back down into the water, "Well... we can't get up any higher..." he said patting the rock ceiling, "Let's hope Laura finds something..."

"Nothing!" Laura came back up, her voice filled with fright, "Even the way we came in is blocked!"

Martin shook his head, "Oh... great..."

Chris went over to the edge, "Well, keep looking! And hurry!" he said as the water started coming over the ledge.

Laura nodded, and went beck under.

Martin hit on the ceiling a little, "Crap... that must be 3 feet of solid rock!"

The water got to their wastes, and Chris had to hold Misty up close to him, so her face would not be in the water.

Laura, finally came up, "Okay, there's a hole big enough for two people to go at a time... Chris, let me take Misty! Quickly!"

Even though Chris knew Laura was there to help, he just felt protective over Misty for some reason.

"Chris! Hurry!" Martin said, the water was now up to their shoulders.

Chris snapped out of it, "Here!" and he quickly handed Misty to Laura. Laura dove down immediately once she had her friend in her arms.

Laura swam with Misty close to her body. She swam and saw light up ahead. The hole seemed just big enough for both her and Misty and soon she realized that the exit went back to the lake they were at before. Laura fell into the lake and lost Misty as she fell. Laura quickly swam to the surface and noticed she didn't have Misty with her. She slapped her forehead and groaned. She inhaled deeply and went underwater to search for her best friend.

Martin could no longer wait. He stood up and said seriously. "Okay looks like it's our turn. Come on bro,"

Martin jumped into the water, and swam for the entrance that Laura discovered.

Chris dove down after Martin, and they both soon found the exit.

Laura finally found Misty, and was able to pull her back to shore, and change into herself and get dressed before the brothers fell out into the lake as well.

Laura was looked worriedly over her friend, and was very alarmed to fins her breathing getting harder to notice.

"GUYS! Laura called to the bros as the were gasping and coughing as they got on shore, "Help!"

Chris ran over, "What is it?" martin ran over right after.

"It's Misty, she's barely breathing and-..." Laura's eyes widened as she felt her friends stomach, "_She's not breathing!_" Tears filled into her eyes.

"Oh geese!_ Misty!_" Chris swam faster to shore and ran over to Misty.

Martin came up to Laura's side and had a look of concern on his face. "First you Laura, now Misty!" Martin claimed with the shake of his head.

Laura seemed angry about that and punched Martin hard in the arm. "Shut up, Martin this is serious!" Laura spat as the tears soon ran down her cheeks.

Martin gingerly rubbed his arm and whispered, "_Owww._"

Chris shook his head in dismay at his brother. "Nice going bro," Chris said seriously as his heart began to race.

Martin put a hand on Laura's shoulder, "I'm sorry Laura... I was only joking..."

Laura just ignored Martin, "Well, aren't one of you going to do something?" more tears came, and her voice started breaking up.

Martin looked to Chris, "Bro... you know how to do CPR better then I do..."

"Someone please!_ Hurry!_" Laura cried, for Misty's sake. Laura put her hands over her eyes as she started to sob, and Martin quickly pulled her into a hug.

"Chris! Do something!" Martin raised his voice, "_Quick!_"

Chris waved his hand in the air. "All right, all right! You don't have to yell!" Chris argued and he soon placed his right hand on Misty's chest.

He pushed with his other hand and waited. No response. Chris did it again, and again to everyone's dismay no response.

This time, Chris was feeling a bit panicked that Misty wasn't responding. So as he continued to push on Misty's chest, he leaned in to kiss Misty only for the sake of saving her life. And he wouldn't admit it, but also because he was starting to fall in love with Misty.

All was silent. Even the lake was still and no birds chirped their harmony. The only thing that could be heard softly was Laura's quiet sobs.

Martin and Laura both held their breath, waiting to see what would happen.

As Chris released his mouth from Misty's, Misty inhaled, deeply, and sharply, and started to cough up water, opening her eyes gently.

Laura gave a deep sigh of relief, and wiped the tears from her eyes, as Martin released the hug and they knelt beside Chris and Misty.

Misty saw everyone huddled in around her with relief spilled across their faces. Misty blinked a few times when she saw the three of them.

"Chris? Laura? Martin?" she asked slowly. "W-What happened...?"

Laura gently hugged Misty and Misty blinked in confusion. "Uh, good to see you too?"

Laura just kept hugging Misty, and laughed a little. Finally, she let go of Misty and helped her stand up.

Misty honestly still felt a bit dizzy, but, was able to walk. Well, sort of walk, he ankle still hurt, but, at least it wasn't sprained or broken. Laura and Misty walked over and sat on a log, a bit away from the brothers.

Martin smiled, "Well, at least it's not raining anymore..." and turned to look at his brother. But, Chris was blankly messing with his fingers and looking down.

"Chris, you okay?" Martin asked blinking.

"I feel sick..." Chris started, "But, then I feel amazing like the world is coming together... but then again, I'm breathless... and... and..." Chris stopped short, on account Martin started laughing.

"What?" Chris asked blankly, staring at Martin, who was practically rolling on the ground laughing.

Martin got up, and stood straight, his laughs dying down, "I knew it! I just so knew it!"

"Knew what?" Chris asked, a bit annoyed with his brother's laughing.

Martin's voice went a bit quieter, so the girls couldn't hear, "That you liked Misty! _Bro, you were sprouting poetry just a second ago!_" Martin caught himself before he almost broke out laughing again.

Chris felt himself turn a deep red on his cheeks, feeling embarrassed. He looked down at his feet and he said, "Well you like Laura too, _don't you?_"

Martin immediately stopped laughing and he too felt himself turn a deep red on his cheeks. "That was uncool, dude."

Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Well, isn't it?" Chris wondered.

Martin sighed in defeat and he nodded his head in agreement. "Yes, alright! _I like Laura..._" Martin added with embarrassment.

Chris nodded his head in acknowledgement and folded his arms across his chest. "_Knew it._" He said.

Martin was quiet, and looked just annoyed as Chris had looked a few seconds earlier.

It was an awkward silence between the two brothers, until Martin mentioned, "So, are you going to tell her?"

Chris shushed his brother, "Not so loud!... And... no... not yet anyway..."

"Why not?" Martin asked blinking.

"Well, why haven't you told Laura?" Chris said quickly.

Martin blinked, "Point taken..."

Laura looked over to the brothers from where she and Misty sat, "Hmmm..."

"What is it?" Misty asked, knowing Laura sensed something.

"They're talking about us..." Laura said as her eyes didn't leave the brothers.

"Uh oh... that's not good, they look kinda _angry_..." Misty observed, and she observed correctly, but, the brothers were actually angry at each other.

"_I know_... do you think it's because we've been getting into so much trouble lately?" Laura asked, finally turning to look at her friend.

"I hope not..." Misty looked sad, "What if they think we're annoying?"

Laura looked down, and sighed sadly, "I guess it's just _that_..."

"Maybe we should leave the brothers alone? We gave them quite the scare so many times over. I lost count." Misty offered.

Laura shook her head. "I don't know, won't they get worried about us just taking off?" Laura asked skeptically.

Misty pointed to them. "Look at them Laura. I bet we were trouble to them the whole time. C'mon, let's let the brothers alone. We've caused enough harm in one day." Misty said feeling sad.

Laura saw Misty try to stand up but struggled since her ankle still hurt from the fall.

"I still don't know if we should do this Misty. Every time we run away or just go out to have an adventure, we always manage to get caught. I think we should stay." Laura tried to reason with her best friend as she grew concerned.

Misty shook her head, "But I don't feel we should bother them anymore... Laura, we're probably like thorns underneath them, or something..."

Laura stood and let her friend lean on her, "Yeah, but, we're also in the middle of the jungle, what are we going to do?"

Misty opened her mouth, but, said nothing. She looked down slowly and nodded, "Okay, when the Tortuga comes, we'll be out of their lives..."

Laura nodded, "Alright..." and they both sat down again, looking as if they would both cry.

Finally, both of the guys came over to the girls. "Well," Martin started, "We'll probably have to build a shelter, and-..." he noticed the girls looks, "Are you two okay?"

Misty and Laura jumped slightly at hearing Martin's voice.

"Who us? Uh yeah, we're fine." Misty tried to keep her voice from shaking and tried to be as convincing as possible, but sadly Martin wasn't fully convinced.

"You look like you two are about to cry. That doesn't seem _fine _to me." Martin stated seriously with the shake of his head.

Chris walked over to Misty and Misty tensed a little. "You sure you're okay? If something's bothering you-" Chris began.

Misty shook her head in protest. "We're fine!" She snapped.

Chris stepped back a little, "Oh... um.. okay..." he and Martin exchanged confused glances.

Martin looked to Laura, "So, Laura, wanna come with me to gather food?"

Laura looked up at him, and looked back down not saying anything. She really wanted to, but, she felt Martin was only asking to be nice.

Martin waited for a response, "Is that a yes or a no?"

Laura sighed, "I-... well..." she looked at Misty who shook her head lightly. Laura at this point just didn't really care, "Sure..."

Misty sighed slightly as Martin nodded and smiled. Laura got up and she and Martin headed into the forest.

"So I guess that leaves us..." Chris said slowly.

"Yep..." Misty said looking down.

"Well, let's get started on the shelter, Martin suggested it probably should be high up just in case another flood, so I was thinking we could put it in a tree-" Chris kept going on about his ideas, as Misty got up and walked beside him.

Even though she knew the bros probably didn't like her and Laura, she still liked how Chris always had plans and many ideas.

Misty listened to Chris though she didn't say anything. She felt the urge to smile but decided against it and continued to look at the ground.

I was always a big fan of Chris. He was always the cute one and he actually thinks through stuff. Is running away from them the right thing to do? Misty thought inside her mind.

She soon snapped out of her thought when she heard her name being called out. "Misty? Hello is anyone home?" Came Chris voice.

Misty blinked and shook her head. "Huh what?" She asked out loud.

"I was asking if you thought my plan was a good idea or not," Chris reminded her.

Misty nodded, "Um, yes, it is..." not exactly sure what the full plan was.

Chris nodded slowly, "Okay..." he suddenly wondered if he should tell her the way he felt yet, but he wasn't sure. Maybe he should give a hint? "Um, you know Misty, even after everything you've been through, you really still are quite pretty..."

Misty didn't catch it, "Oh... um, thank you..."

Meanwhile, Martin and Kitty were going through the jungle, in search of edible plants and fruits.

"So the best place to find fruits would be up high..." Martin started, "And we'll have to search for just the right trees..."

Laura nodded. She tried not to let the thought of the bros thinking she and Misty were annoying, get to her.

As Martin went on about talking about the trees and stuff, he just happened to mumble out something he shouldn't have, "-Today's been crazy, you wouldn't believe that I just found out Chris likes Misty..." he started to laugh, but froze when he realized he had just betrayed Chris's trust.

Laura froze and stopped walking, "WHAT?" was this what the brother's seemed to be fighting about? If it was, why were they fighting about it? Wait... _what if Martin liked Misty as well as Chris did?_

Martin stopped in mid sentence. "Uh, just forget what I said okay?" Martin offered with a slightly awkward laugh.

Laura shook her head. "I can't believe it! And here we thought," Laura too stopped in mid sentence.

Martin blinked. "What? You thought what?" He asked.

Laura waved a hand in the air. "Forget it."

Laura felt her spirit shatter even more at the thought. But only if she knew the truth.

Laura went on walking, passing Martin, still a bit heart shattered.

"No seriously, what?" Martin asked, following her.

The whole time collecting food, Laura barely said another word to Martin, mainly because she was unsure about so many things.

When they got back, Misty and Chris were waiting for Laura and Martin,

"There you guys are! I thought you were running away together or something!" Chris hinted for Martin, and Martin sent a death glare at Chris.

Laura hardly noticed, and just simply handed Chris all the fruit she had carried, and grabbed Misty's arm, taking her over to the tree line to talk.

Misty blinked, "What's going on Laura?"

Laura groaned, "I think I know the reason why Chris and Martin seemed to be angry; they're fighting..." she almost seemed angry.

Misty blinked, "Over what?"

"...You..." Laura almost burst out crying or screaming, but, she held both in. Poor Laura, only if she knew!

Misty gasped. "Me?" She said almost loudly, but clasped her hands over her mouth.

Her hands soon drop to her side and she shook her head in protest. "No way. They can't be fighting over me. Laura look at me. I'm not even half as pretty as you are. In fact, they should be fighting over you." Misty insisted.

Laura huffed a little, "But Martin said-..." she stopped, not wanting to say it.

Misty blinked, "He said what?"

"Well... UGH!" Laura said sitting down putting her face in her hands, "I'm just so confused and upset!"

Misty frowned when she saw her best friend all upset and she sat with her. She hugged her best friend lightly.

"I'm just as confused as you are Laura. C'mon let's leave before we make matter's worse." Misty offered.

Laura nodded finally, "Alright..." and she and Misty stood.

So Misty and Laura left, leaving the Kratt brothers pondering on what exactly the two of them were doing.

"Should we go check on them?" Chris asked with a slight hint of worry.

Martin shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe we should, I mean they've been through a lot, and I definately don't want Laura captured again." He added.

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "If anything happened to Misty... I..." Chris was at a loss of words.

Martin nodded and pat his brother's shoulder, "I understand bro..."

Chris smiled slightly, and they both headed into the jungle in search of the girls.

Chris eventually got a call that the Tortuga was up and running, coming to pick them up, which panicked Martin and Chris even more, because they couldn't find any trace of either girl.

Actually, they probably didn't find any trace, because Laura had turned into a white tiger, and Misty rode her through the jungle. Misty also held onto Laura's dress for her.

Finally, after an hour or so of running, Laura stopped, and looked up at her good friend, "Do you think what we did was right, Misty?"

Misty sighed. "Maybe...? At least this way, we won't cause anymore trouble. You know Laura, I'm kind of missing my old life." Misty began with a saddened expression reflecting off her eyes.

Laura blinked. "Old life...?" She asked with confusion.

Misty nodded her head. "Yeah, you know going to school, going to the clubhouse afterwords, going camping with my parents and brothers. They're definitely freaking out now that we didn't return home after the clubhouse meeting. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I missed it when Zach bugged us in school." Misty recalled with a short laugh but then she sighed heavily again.

Laura began to understand what Misty was referring to. She too was beginning to miss her old life back at Duke's University; she was beginning to miss the clubhouse and all the fans from the club that she and Misty created together. She wondered if the fans that went moved on?

"Yeah don't get me wrong, the life with the Kratt brothers was awesome. I mean, we're fans of their work, and I want to be a zoologist one day, and just being near Chris was a dream come true. But I think I'm homesick." Misty lectured with a sad voice.

Laura nodded her head. "I know Misty, I'm a bit homesick as well." Laura agreed also with a sad voice.

The girls went on, both not exactly wanting to talk about it anymore. Laura thought of her brother and her dad, and Misty couldn't help but think about her mom and dad, and even her brothers.

Laura suddenly stopped, and her tiger ears twitched, "Misty... someones following us... and it's not the bros..."

Misty's eyes widened, "Then who is it?" she looked around fearfully.

Laura was about to answer, but suddenly, they were both flung up, and trapped in the air in a net. The both screamed, and blinked, to find three voices laughing evilly at them.

"It's Zach... and Gourmand..." Misty mumbled, stuttering a little.

"And Donita..." Laura said, growling down at the three villains.

"What do you three want with us now?" Misty demanded as she glared at all three villains.

The three villains amusingly laughed at Misty's demand. Zach was the first to speak.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm not done with the two of you girls yet." He answered with a sly grin on his face.

"And neither are we," said Gourmand and Donita in unison.

Laura rolled her eyes. "You've got to be kidding me. Why do you three want us so badly anyway? It's not like we're worth that much to you." Laura insisted.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. And if you think we're with the Kratt brothers, think again because we decided to leave. We didn't want to bother them anymore. So just leave us alone!" Misty demanded harshly.

Zach laughed, "Ha! Who cares about the Rats! I just recently found out Laura here can change into different animals! Imagine, I wouldn't have to power another machine again!"

"And just think about it, has anyone else noticed Misty has a rare talent with animals? See could just bring thousands to me, and my customers would be fat and happy!" Gourmand called out with pleasure.

"And don't forget my comrades... it seems the brothers still care for the two, and this we can use against them!" Donita rubbed her hands together.

Misty and Laura's mouths were hanging wide open, these villains were terrible in every way!

"You... you freaks!" Misty screeched.

The three villians laughed once more, being amused by their reactions.

"You're in no condition to be calling us freaks, dear one. You two belong to us now." Donita said as she pointed her index finger at Laura and Misty.

Laura glared at Donita with such vigor, it almost seemed like she can burn a hole right in Donita's outfit.

"You should feel honored. Just think of the glory you two will give us!" Zach smirked.

Misty frowned and shook her head. "This is my entire fault, because I wanted to leave we get caught again." Misty said sadly, feeling guilty.

Laura put a hand on her friend's shoulder, and her voice quieter, "No, it's not just your fault... we both did this together... and we'll get out of it together." she smiled for her friend.

Misty nodded slowly, and smiled lightly, "_Together..._" and put her hand in her friend's.

Gourmand looked up at the sky, "Hey, what's that?" and suddenly the Tortuga passed over head, hardly noticing any of them.

Misty blinked, "The Tortuga must've gotten up and running recently..."

Laura nodded in agreement, as the net lowered, but did not release them.

Misty called up to the Tortuga. "Hey! Guys, please! We need you!"

Zach groaned in annoyance and glared at them. "Do you two ever shut up?" He growled angrily.

"Oh chew on a stick Zach," Laura insulted.

Inside the Tortuga, Little Howler was napping on Jimmy's lap peacefully, but his ears twitched when he heard something. His ears twitched some more and he soon woke up with a yawn. He began to howl and whimper as he heard Misty's voice cry out for help.

"Hooooowlllll!" cried Little Howler.

Jimmy blinked and woke up with a startle, because he was also napping, "Heh? Wha?" he looked down to his lap.

Little Howler jumped up, and off Jimmy, and ran over to a window howling like mad.

Aviva walked over to Jimmy, "Ugh, why does he keep howling? Los monos aulladores es bueno?"

Jimmy shrugged, "I don't know why... he just is..."

Aviva looked out the window, but, the Tortuga had already passed where the girls were, so, all she saw were tree tops.

Little Howler pawed at the glass, whimpering and howling, and even running around. He knew something was wrong with Misty, and he was trying his best to get the team to notice but sadly they didn't understand.

"He's really acting strange lately," Jimmy added as he scratched his head in wonder.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Koki offered when she stepped in with a bowl of meat in her hands.

Koki knelt down and offered the bowl to LH. Little Howler stopped howling and saw the bowl. He walked over to it and sniffed at it, but he snorted and backed away from the meat. He began to howl once more.

Koki and Aviva exchanged glances and shrugged. Little Howler grunted, and quickly jumped up onto the keyboard controls, and started pounding on them.

The Tech team screamed and the Tortuga turned upside down and flung backwards. Actually, it was flinging right towards the villains and the girls.

"Do you two hear something?" Zach asked looked up.

Laura, Misty, and the three villains all looked up at the sky and saw the Tortuga acting strangely.

"What in the?" asked Donita as she blinked a few times in puzzlement.

"What's up with the Tortuga?" asked Misty.

Laura shook her head. "Who knows, I just hope it doesn't crash down on us." Laura hoped.

Martin and Chris were actually nearby, and also saw the Tortuga acting strange.

"Um, bro..." Martin said with wide eyes.

"What?" Chris said, still staring up at the Tortuga.

"Look!" Martin said pointing, it was in a clearing in the distance, where one could see the three villains, Misty, and Laura who was still a tiger.

Chris blinked, "Oh no! We have to help! Hurry!" he quickly started running off towards the clearing.

The Tortuga finally couldn't stay up any longer, and it plummeted down towards the the clearing.

Laura and Misty screamed, as well did the villains and the Tech team.

"NO!" Martin and Chris cried out, when they saw the Tortuga falling at the girls.

Laura and Misty both screamed, but Laura had something else planned. She transformed into a golden dragon and broke the net in pieces. She took Misty gently in her claw and took off into the sky before the Tortuga fell onto the girls.

The villains had all ready dashed away and sacked revenge; vowing that they will get those two girls if it's the last thing they'll do.

The Tortuga crashed and Little Howler was first to jump out of a broken window. He sniffed the ground, wondering where Misty was.

Aviva came out, a bit shaken up, and a bit wobbly, "Ugh... what happened?"

Chris and Martin came up the the crashed Tortuga, and just kept staring into the sky after the girls.

"Why does it seem as if they're running away?" Chris said sadly.

"I dunno bro..." Martin was upset too, but, he tried to act strong for his brother.

Soon the Tech team and Little Howler saw the Kratts, and went over to them. They all noticed the bros seemed sad, even Howler noticed.

"Hey guys, why the long faces?" Jimmy asked as he knelt down to pet Little Howler on the back.

Chris shook his head. "You wouldn't believe what we've been through." He insisted.

Martin placed a hand on his brother's back. "We don't know if it's because of us or what, but those girls that we went out to save... seem like they're running away from us." Martin explained.

"We don't even know what got them upset in the first place." Chris replied somewhat sadly.

Martin then remembered he by accident told Chris's secret to Laura, and wondered if that was the cause.

Koki shrugged, "Maybe they just wanted to go home?"

Chris shook his head, "It can't be just that... it just can't..."

Martin cleared his throat, "Um, excuse me guys, I need to talk to Chris for a sec..." and with that, he pulled his brother away.

Chris blinked, "What is it?"

Martin pulled on his collar a little, "Well... I might know one of the reasons they left..."

Chris stared at his brother, "And?"

"I... might of... by accident... told Laura... you... liked... Misty..." Martin scratched the back of his neck, in embarrassment.

_"You what?"_Chris said somewhat angrily.

He was going to tell her that.

"I'm sorry dude, I didn't know what came over me. I was feeling a bit awkward that their was a silence between Laura and I and so I accidentally messed up." Martin explained with the shake of his head.

Chris inhaled and exhaled and began to pace. "But that can't be the real reason they left... can it? Fan girls go ballistic over us." Chris explained.

Martin shrugged, "I really don't know... but, I will say Laura and Misty really aren't like other fan girls..."

Chris sighed and shook his head slowly, "We have to find them..."

Martin nodded, "I'm sure Aviva has some invention we can ride... the Createrra won't fit through all this thick jungle..."

Aviva's eyes lit up with excitement. "I've got just the thing! Why not use the Cheetah Racers?" Aviva offered happily.

Martin and Chris's eyes rejoiced. "That's a great idea Aviva! We would be able to catch up to them in no time with the Cheetah Racer!" Chris praised.

Aviva grinned and shrugged her shoulders. "Eh, what can I say I'm just great with inventions." Aviva gloated.

* * *

Laura landed in the next clearing, only a few miles away from the Tortuga, she quickly let Misty off her back, and took her dress, going behind a few trees, turning back into herself and getting dressed.

When she came back to Misty, Misty could see her friend seemed very tired.

"I can't keep going... turning into that dragon really wasted my energy..." she coughed a few times, and sat in the grass.

Misty sat beside her friend and nodded, "Alright, we'll take a break... but we have to keep moving once you're rested up..."

Laura nodded, and flopped back on the grass, falling asleep almost instantly.

Misty shook her head giggling a little, and looked down at her hands. She missed Little Howler, and Chris... but, she wasn't wanting to cause anymore trouble for them anymore.

So, she too soon fell asleep beside Laura.


	6. Chapter 6

Laura woke up with a startle, and found herself sweating. She had just had a nightmare, and it was probably the worst one she had ever had.

The fact that it was night time too, didn't help the feeling of fear either.

Laura hugged her knees to her chest as she sat up, and looked over to Misty. Misty looked peaceful as she slept.

"How does Misty stay so calm at times?" Laura thought, "Even when darkness surrounds her..."

Laura looked up, to see a sign of stars, but, there was no light visible anywhere.

"Maybe I should start a fire? I really can't sleep." Laura said in a soft voice. She then looked down at Misty. "Oh but I can't leave her here by herself. Zach, Gourmand, and Donita could come back."

Laura sighed. The sounds of crickets and cicadas could be heard in the distance, and Laura decided to wake up her friend. She gently nudged Misty on the shoulder.

"Misty, hey Misty wake up." she said.

Misty stirred when she felt a light nudge on her, though, she didn't wake.

Laura groaned slightly, and looked around at the darkness. She swallowed hard and shook her friend a little, "Misty!"

Misty groaned and slowly opened her eyes, "_Can't I just sleep?_" she then paused and sat up staring at Laura, "Wow Laura, you look as if you've seen a ghost..."

Laura looked down, "I might of anyway after what I just dreamed..."

Misty blinked, "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Misty knew Laura barely had nightmares, and it was usually her who had more.

Laura nodded slowly, and sighed, "I woke up to find the dream was real... that we have three maniacs chasing us, and pretty soon, they're probably not going to be as merciful as they've been..."

Misty just stared, "What do you mean? They were never merciful?"

Laura shook her head, "I mean, that next time we come against them, they might... well, kill us... I bet they've all had enough of us, as much as we've had enough of them..."

Misty's eyes widened, "Well, what if the bros came and saved us again?"

Laura looked down, and her eyes widened with fear, "They would kill them first... don't you see what I'm saying Misty? I think the villains have had enough of a slow kill, they just are out for blood at this point..."

Misty frowned slightly but then replaced it with a reassuring smile. Misty placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and Laura looked at her.

"Laura, remember it was just a nightmare, right? Maybe since we've been captured so many times by the villains, you think the villains are out for blood the next time. Relax, usually I'm the ones with the nightmares, and some of them seem so real, it freaks us out, but you know it won't happen." Misty tried her best to reassure her friend.

Laura smiled slightly, but she couldn't get the feeling out of her mind that her nightmare could come true. What if it did happen? They couldn't possibly stop the villains from killing them or the Kratt brothers unless they would do as they wanted.

But, Laura didn't want to argue in the middle of the night, "You're right..." she lied, she really felt the villains were going to do something terrible in their next move, "Let's... get some rest..."

Misty smiled and nodded, and easily lied back down and fell asleep. Laura lied back down as well, but, could only stare at the dark tree tops.

* * *

Meanwhile, Chris and Martin had stopped near a river, taking a break since they rode through most of the night.

Martin sat on the ground, and leaned against a tree, "This is taking a long time... do you think, we'll ever find them again?"

Chris sighed unsure if they would or not. "I don't know... I hope we do so we can protect them from Zach and the other villains." Chris said sadly.

Martin saw the sad look on Chris's face and felt bad. He wanted to help, but what could he possibly do to cheer his brother up? He wanted to find Laura and Misty too, and wanted to straighten things out with both of them. But if they can't find them, how are they supposed to apologize and explain?

Chris also leaned on the tree, not knowing what to say. He hoped this didn't turn for the worst.

Martin finally cleared his throat breaking the long silence, and decided to think of something to change the subject, "So... when did you first liking Misty?"

Chris blinked, getting knocked out of his sad little trance, "What?"

Martin groaned, "I said, _when did you first start liking Misty?_"

"Ummm... when I started liking Misty... was when I first saw her I guess. Remember that distress call that Laura gave and we thought it was a prank call?" Chris asked in remembrance.

Martin smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Yeah, I feel kind of bad thinking it was a prank call at first."

"As we got to the jet, I found Misty, and she was crying like mad." Chris recalled with a small smile.

"And she kept on crying because her best friend was captured." Martin recalled.

"But she hasn't been doing it that much lately now that she's with Laura. She... seems so innocent when she cries and laughs." Chris said with a smile.

Martin smiled, and nodded slowly. He knew his brother definitely had something for Misty, more then he had anything for Laura.

Chris sighed and looked down at his hands, "So... when did you first start liking Laura?"

Martin froze, but then considered the question, "Well... you remember when I had the Zach bots chase me in that hotel in Sydney?"

"Yeah..." Chris said, looking over at his brother.

"Well, that's when I first met Laura, and actually, we ran right into each other, knocking ourselves over..." Martin recalled, laughing a little, "She actually slapped me for it..."

Chris blinked, "Well, she was going through a lot at that moment bro... you can't blame her..."

"Yeah... Laura's just the sarcastic, fighter type... and I guess that's what I like about her..." Martin, yawning a little.

Chris blinked, "But, when did you _first_ start liking her? You still haven't answered that question yet..."

"Oh right..." Martin said, looking over to the river, "Well... I guess I started liking her when we were flying down from Donita's jet as Toucans... she... actually preferred to ride down with me..."

Chris smiled. "That's when we knew about her animal changing ability."

Martin nodded his head. "Yup, but I was quite glad that she decided to ride down with me. Having her around was great." Martin said with a smile.

"She and Misty make a great pair." Chris praised. "Just like you and Laura do too." Chris looked at Martin and grinned.

Martin blushed slightly but said, "Well you and Misty make a great pair too bro."

Chris blushed as well, "You think?"

Martin nodded, "Of course! Anyway... can we change the subject to something... I dunno, _less mushy?_"

Chris laughed, "How bout we keep going... we need to find some evidence of where they are before sunrise..."

Martin nodded, "Alright, let's go!" and he jumped up, heading over to his cheetah racer.

* * *

The sun rose a few hours later, and Laura still lie awake, and thinking.

Misty woke up soon, and Laura quickly acted like she was asleep so her friend wouldn't think she stayed up the rest of the night.

Misty yawned and stretched her arms. "Ugh, morning all ready? I slept like a log last night." She said with a smile. "I wonder if Laura was able to sleep?" She asked.

She turned to look at Laura, who had her eyes closed. Misty kept her smile when she saw her best friend asleep.

Soon, Misty heard her stomach growling and blushed slightly. She didn't want to wake up her best friend so she stood up, and went to go find some fresh fruit. She wouldn't take too long, and she left quietly as to not disturb her best friend.

Soon Misty was away from Laura and roaming the forest for some apples. "I do hope this rainforest carries apples, I'm so hungry I can eat a whole cow." Misty giggled at herself.

Laura waited a few minutes, and slowly opened one eye. She saw Misty was no longer beside her, and she jumped up. "_Where did she get to?_"

And Laura went the exact opposite direction Misty went.

As Laura walked, she heard the rainforest waking up. The sounds of rare and beautiful birds chirping out good morning, a monkey was howling and yawning in the distance, and the sound of something running around.

Laura paid more attention to the sound of something running around, because, it sounded like it kept getting closer. She actually soon realized, the sound was running straight for her!

Laura gave a shout as she hid behind a tree, holding her breath.

The running stopped, and she soon heard the sound of footsteps getting closer, and closer.

She closed her eyes as she knew whatever it was, was now right beside her.

"Laura?" asked a questioning voice. Laura opened her eyes to see Chris staring at her.

"Chris?" Laura asked blinking.

Chris smiled and turned around to face his brother, "Hey Martin! I found Laura!"

"Oh thank goodness! Where is she?" he asked with relief.

Chris pointed to the tree Laura was hiding behind and she emerged out from behind the tree.

"Hey," she greeted kind of bland but she was somewhat grateful they were there.

Martin soon came up to Laura and hugged her. Chris gave a wide smile, and Laura blinked in surprise.

"Uh..." she said with puzzlement.

"I've missed you Laura! You don't realize how worried sick I was trying to find you!" Martin said honestly.

Laura blinked, "_You_ missed me?"

Martin realized he was hugging her, and quickly released the hug, and fake coughed into his hand as his face went deep red, "I mean...ahem, me and Chris missed you and Misty..."

Laura nodded slowly, "Um... okay..." and she looked at both brothers, "Honestly... I was actually just looking for Misty... wait- why would you two be looking for us?"

Martin and Chris looked at each other, and Chris elbowed Martin. "Well go on, bro." He urged.

Martin sighed and looked at Laura. "Because we want to make things right with you and Misty again. Look, I'm sorry if there was a misunderstanding. Chris and I... we really like having you and Misty around. I don't want you to leave again, Laura. I really don't." Martin explained honestly.

Chris nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. Martin told me, that you knew I liked Misty, and well... I do. I like her a lot, and, _Martin likes you Laura_." Chris announced with embarrassment.

Martin coughed dramatically and Laura raised an eyebrow. "You...you like me Martin?" She asked.

Martin couldn't look Laura straight in the eyes, and he really didn't know what to say, "I... well..." he looked at Chris who was urging him to spit it out, "... Yeah... I do..." Martin brought an embarrassed smile to his face.

Laura blankly stared at both of them, understanding everything now. She smiled and blushed lightly, and looked down, "Well Chris, you'll have to tell Misty soon. She thinks you don't like her, and you think she's annoying..."

Chris practically gasped, "WHAT? But-... I... wait- is that why you two were running away? You thought we thought you two were annoying?"

"Well... sort of... we thought we were getting into to much trouble for you two..." Laura said sighing.

Martin shook his head, "Well yes, you two did get into lots of trouble, but, we never blamed either of you for it..."

Laura smiled, and ran over and hugged Martin, "Thank goodness! I so worried about the whole subject!"

Chris nodded and looked around, "Speaking of worried, where's Misty?"

Laura released the hug and shook her head. "I... don't know. She and I were together, but when I looked over a few minutes later, she wasn't next to me." Laura explained honestly with a sad expression.

"Oh boy, here we go again." Martin said teasingly with a small smile upon his lips.

"We need to get to her before Zach, Gourmand, and Donita do!" Chris announced seriously.

He soon hopped onto his Cheetah Racer and put a helmet on his head. Martin walked up to the Cheetah Racer and reached a hand out towards Laura.

"You ready?" He asked sweetly.

"Of course!" Laura said taking Martin's hand, and Martin quickly pulled her up on his cheetah racer, behind him.

"Let's hurry!" Chris reminded again, as he took off on his own cheetah racer, and Martin and Laura took off close behind.

* * *

Misty, to her disappointment, could not find any apples. But, that didn't stop her from looking for something else to eat.

Her stomach growled again, and she sighed, "Ugh... _I'm so hungry_..."

"_Well don't worry_..." came a menacing voice from behind her, "_When we get back, you can eat all the giraffe legs you want!"_ It was Gourmand.

Misty yelped when she heard Gourmand sneak up behind her. "Gourmand!" She claimed with revelation.

Gourmand laughed menacingly. "The one and only, but I'm not alone. I brought two others, and you know who they are... don't you little missy?" He grinned devilishly as two other familiar villains emerged from their hiding spots.

Misty gasped as Dabio picked her up from behind, holding her so tight, there was no way she was getting free.

"Let me go!" Misty shouted out.

"_Ha!_ Like that's going to happen..." Donita laughed evilly.

"Anyway, where's that Laura friend of yours?" Zach asked, his face inches from hers.

Misty spat into his eyes, and glared fiercely at him.

"_Ah! Gross! Spit in my eyes!_" Zach cried out like a girl.

Misty smirked. "I'm not telling you where Laura is! She's my best friend and I'm glad she didn't bump into you freaks!" She spat out hotly.

She hated all three of the villains and really she was glad it was her that got caught and not Laura.

"Laura's safe and that's what matters most to me right now..." Misty thought to herself.

Donita huffed, "Fine, you don't have to tell us where she is. We'll just have to kill her off with those Kratt brothers..."

Misty blinked, "What do you mean?" She wasn't entirely sure she wanted to know.

Gourmand cleared his voice, "Well, since your in our clutches, and have no chance of escaping-... I guess we can gloat about our plan a little..."

"What villain doesn't like to gloat?" Zach said wiping the spit from his eyes.

Donita started, "You see, Misty darling, we are all sick of those accursed Kratt brothers..."

"Those Rats need to be exterminated..." Zach continued, with a sly smile.

"So, the next time we run into them -which is highly possible to be soon with you, Miss Misty-, it's no more mister nice villain..." Gourmand said.

Misty's eyes widened, Laura's dream was right, "NO!"

"Yes!" Donita cheered happily, "And once the brothers are out of the way, we'll get rid of Laura..." her voice lowered, "_Then you..._"

Misty tried to struggle, but couldn't get free, "Please! You can't kill us! What have we ever done that made you three want to start to kill? I knew you three were evil, but I didn't think you would stoop that low." Misty explained with a bit of fear in her voice.

Laura was right.

"Her nightmare... It's coming true!" Misty thought with a gasp.

"We're outta here," Zach demanded.

"Dabio, take Misty to our jet since Zach made his crash." Donita ordered seriously.

"Yes Donita," Dabio replied.

"Hey! There was a good reason why I crashed my jet!" Zach whined.

Donita rolled her eyes in annoyance. "_Uh-Huh._" She said bluntly.

Zach groaned, "I was trying to get rid of Blue boy, Donita!"

Donita just passed Zach with a wave of her hand, and Gourmand followed.

Zach pouted as he crossed his arms and followed as well.

* * *

Chris, Martin and Laura had stopped at the clearing where Misty and Laura had slept that night.

"So, which way would've Misty gone?" Martin asked blinking.

Chris thought it over quickly, and hopped of his racer studying the ground. When he stood back up, he looked proud of himself, "She went that way, her footprints are clear in the soft grass!"

"Well what are we waiting for! She could be in serious trouble!" Laura announced with fear clearly visible in her voice.

Martin and Chris looked over at Laura with worry.

"What's wrong Laura? It's as if you've seen a ghost?" Martin observed.

Laura sighed and came to his side. "I had a nightmare last night."

Martin and Chris frowned in pity. Martin wrapped an arm around Laura's shoulders and asked, "Want to tell us about it?" He offered.

Laura sighed, "I will, on the way there..."

Martin nodded, and started up his cheetah racer again, as did Chris, and they all took off after the tracks.

Laura started, as they were heading on, "Well, let's just say I had a dream, that Gourmand, Zach and Donita aren't just out for animals anymore... they're out for blood..."

Martin blinked, "What? Are they vampires or something? That would explain why Zach's so pale..." he joked around.

Laura blinked, "Um, no... I mean they're going to try to _kill_ you two... and probably me and Misty as well..."

Chris eyes widened, "No! That's awful! We have to find Misty before they do!"

Martin gasped and stopped his cheetah racer and looked up, "Oh no! _It's to late!_"

"What?" Chris and Laura said at the same time as they both looked up.

The saw Donita's pink jet flying about, and written in black on the side said, COME AND GET YOUR FRIEND YOU WILD RATS!

"_Misty!_" Laura gasped as she quickly covered her mouth. She felt the urge to cry. "I knew my nightmare would be real... I knew it..." She thought with the shake of her head.

"What are we to do now? We can't get up there without wings!" Martin yelled with frustration.

Chris's eyes rejoiced. "That's it! Martin you're a genius!" He stated.

He went to his Creature Pod and called Aviva. She picked up immediately.

"Yeah CK what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Aviva, we need Peregrine Falcon discs, now!" Chris ordered with a tint of eagerness.

Aviva raised an eyebrow. "What for?" She asked.

Chris's voice sounded frustrated, "_Does it really matter?_"

Aviva sighed, "_Okay, okay_... Jimmy! Teleport!"

And no sooner said then done, two disks appeared in front of the brothers. Martin grabbed his disk and quickly put it in his power vest, as did Chris.

"Laura! We need you to be a Peregrine Falcon!" Chris said turning to Laura.

"On it!" Laura said with a wave of her hand.

But, before she did, Aviva's voice returned onto the creature pod, "Oh, and one more thing..." suddenly Laura glowed for a second, and soon found herself in a black shiny jumpsuit, "It's so your clothes don't show on the animal you transform into..."

Laura blinked in amazement, "Wow... _thanks Aviva!_"

Aviva nodded, and turned the connection off.

Martin nodded looking Laura over, "Yep, _you look good._.." He said in an almost dazed tone.

Chris rolled his eyes, "_Hello? Saving Misty here?_"

"Oh, right!" Laura said, and she jumped into the air and became a Peregrine Falcon.

Chris and Martin both gently touched Laura's back, and head gently.

"To Misty's rescue!" both Chris and Martin called out.

And with the press of the center button, two lights enveloped the two brothers, and they soon transformed into the Peregrine Falcon. Chris in green, and Martin in blue.

"Don't worry Misty! We're on our way!" Chris called as he took flight.

Martin and Laura followed him up to Donita's jet, where Misty was being tortured by the three villains.

Honestly, the torture was of the kind you would see on movies. There was a timer, and about thirteen different kinds of sharp objects swinging down closer and closer to where Misty was tied to the floor.

All the villains watched nearby, and waited. All of them weren't waiting for Misty to be killed, but, were waiting for the Kratts and Laura.

They were prepared. The villains had so many weapons and tools to use against them, they could destroy an army.

Misty's heart hammered against her chest when she watched the sharp objects swinging ever so closer to her. She feared for the worst for her and she tightly shut her eyes. She felt a cold tear drop run down her cheek and to her chin.

"Laura, Chris, Martin... I'm so sorry." Misty said but mostly to herself.

This is it. Mom, dad, John, Sam, Richard, I love you all... Misty thought inside her head.

"MISTY!" Three voices rang through the air.

The villains all turned to look, as did Misty.

Laura, Martin and Chris all stood at the doorway, glaring at the villains.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's the Wild Rats!" Zach yelled out in recognition as he stabbed a finger at them.

"And Laura's with them too! Dabio get her!" Donita insisted seriously when she glared at Dabio.

Dabio saluted Donita and said stupidly, "Yes Donita."

And so he ran after Laura, but Laura was just too fast for Dabio to catch up to.

"We gotta save Misty!" Chris insisted as he saw the feared look in her eyes.

"Yeah but how?" Martin wondered.

Laura jumped up onto one of the swinging sharp things that hung above Misty, and quickly jumped off when Dabio ran over, and yanked the same sharp thing off and threw it back.

Chris blinked, "_Dabio can pull those things away!_"

Martin nodded, "Yeah, but, he only listens to Donita, bro..."

"And that's how it's going to stay!" Donita called out, and flung something at Martin.

Martin gasped in pain when a knife plunged into his shoulder. He pulled it out, and gripped his shoulder shaking his head, and growled "Oh,_ Donita's going down..._"

Misty watched the whole scene that was taking place. Her eyes widened with fear as she saw the knife plunged into Martin's shoulders. Laura was still being chased by Dabio but she too saw it happen and she gasped in shock.

"Martin! Oh my gosh! You all right?" she called out.

Martin looked over at Laura and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, Laura! You need to worry about Dabio!" Martin called back.

Misty tried to free herself from the bind she was in, hoping to escape and be safe in Chris's arms. She was scared and she wanted out of there. She felt like she could break down in tears at any given moment, but she wanted to be brave for the Kratt brothers and her best friend.

Laura found out Martin was right, and she did need to worry about Dabio. Because, when she turned around, she saw Dabio had ripped off another sharp object that had hung above Misty, and was now swinging it at her.

Laura dodged quickly, and started running again, as her mind raced about what she could turn into, that would help them, and wouldn't waste her energy.

Chris and Martin had their own problems now, the villains kept hurtling stuff at them, that was either explosives, or really sharp.

Martin dodged a grenade, as he turned and called over to Chris, "Wow! They really _are_out to kill us!" he then ducked as a ax flew overhead.

"I know right?" Chris called back, jumping over a sword, "_You need to help me get to Misty!_"

Martin nodded, and went in front of his brother, "_Go! Go!_" he urged Chris to make a run for it.

Chris nodded and flew up, still being a Peregrine Falcon, and was about to dive down to Misty's rescue, but, Gourmand had noticed him, and had thrown a bomb.

The bomb exploded to close for comfort, and Chris fell near Misty.

He was alright, though, probably wouldn't be able to fly again very easily.

Laura eventually ran over to Martin, and joined in dodging all the stuff thrown at them, "This- is- _CRAZY!_"

Misty saw Chris and her eyes were sprinkled with water and rejoice. "Chris! Oh Chris, I'm so glad to see you!" Misty said honestly as she fought back tears.

Chris went over to Misty and tried to untie the ropes. "Hang on Misty! I'm getting you out of here." Chris said courageously as he continued to mess with the ropes.

This whole ordeal was crazy, and everyone except the villains knew it to be true. If they ever get home alive, won't Misty and Laura have a story to tell their Kratt fans once they get back to Duke's University?

Soon, Chris had Misty untied and was pulling her away as all the sharp object started coming down.

"_AHHH!_" Misty screamed as she and Chris jumped out just in time. They both were catching their breath, while on the floor. They slowly looked up, and smiled at each other.

Donita grabbed Zach's arm, "Hurry! They've rescued the bait, just as planned!"

Zach nodded, "Oh right!" and took out a remote as they stopped flinging stuff at Laura and Martin, and Dabio dropped the sharp object and went over beside Donita.

Martin and Laura exchanged glances, "_Bait?_" Martin asked questioningly.

"_Just as planned?_" Laura gulped.

Misty knew exactly what the villain's were going to do. They told her everything as they just loved gloating about it. She hugged Chris as pure terror filled her eyes.

"We gotta get out of here, now! They used me as bait to lure you guys into the real trap!" Misty announced.

Her eyes began to well up and couldn't help but bury her face into Chris's chest, and she burst into tears. She sobbed and Chris felt a bit surprised by the sudden hug, but hugged her back.

"What's the real trap, Misty?" Chris asked softly.

"They plan to kill us by using... _sand._" Misty said with a sob.

"_Sand?_" Martin asked questioningly.

"Yes, sand..." Donita called out, since all the villains were all still in the room, "It works better then water, because it will _choke_you all..."

"But not just any sand..." Zach said rubbing his hands together, "We're using Quick Sand!"

Laura growled, "You monsters!"

"Big whoop..." Gourmand said, smirking.

Martin suddenly ran at the villains, but soon was knocked back by some invisible force.

All the villains laughed, and Laura ran over to help Martin up.

"You see Martino..." Donita started, "We're in a force field..." she knocked on the field, "You can't get us, and we're all perfectly safe, while you'll all be getting buried..."

Chris pulled Misty closer to him, "Oh crap..."

Suddenly, quick sand started pouring in hole through the walls, and, luckily for the Kratts and the girls, the villains decided to have one last slow kill.

So, the sand came in, and rose 3 feet, each 7 minutes. Another thing, was that the room was quite large, so, it would be more suspenseful.

Misty kept close to Chris as she was in so much shock, all she could do was sob. But she managed something as she said through sobs, "I'm... _so... s-sorry..._"

Chris shook his head in protest. "It's not your fault Misty, in fact, it should be our fault. If we don't get out of here alive, I do have a confession to make to you, Misty." He said confidently.

Misty looked up into Chris's dark brown eyes, through her watery eyes. "What's that?"

Chris gently took Misty's chin and leaned in to kiss her. Misty's eyes widened with revelation when she wasn't expecting an actual kiss from Chris. But she soon felt herself kiss him back and she soon relaxed when all she thought about was Chris.

Laura and Martin could feel themselves almost crying as they watched Misty and Chris in awe.

Laura also noticed the villains in the background, who were wondering why the heck they were kissing.

Chris slowly removed his lips from Misty's, but kept his forehead against her's, "I love you, Misty..."

Misty smiled, and her eyes filled with tears, "I've always loved you Chris..."

"Um, guys, you know how many people would hate SilverWaterBombadil and Pink Wildfire if they let the villains kill us? We'll get out of here." Laura said confidently.

Martin looked at Laura and whispered in her ear so only she could hear and asked, "Yeah but how? We're trapped and it seems like there's no way out."

Laura sighed and shook her head in dismay. "I don't know, but there's always a way, right?" she whispered back.

Martin sighed, "I hope..." he gripped his injured shoulder and looked down, and his eyes widened, "Um... not to ruin the moment between you two..." he said to Misty and Chris who had been smiling, and locked on each others eyes, "But, we have _another_problem now..."

Chris blinked, and turned to look at his brother, "What's that?"

Martin gulped and looked down, pointing to the sand that was now passing their feet.

Laura looked down and screamed, seeing snakes and spiders run through the sand, and under.

"Ew! Ew!" Misty said gripping to Chris, "I hate spiders!"

"Ugh! And I hate snakes! Why'd it have to be snakes?" Laura groaned.

"Maybe if we stay really, really still..." Martin inquired as he became as still as possible when a snake slithered near him.

But since Laura was afraid of snakes, she screeched and ran to a different place where it was free from them.

Misty backed herself near the back wall and felt her whole body shake out of fear. "Oh why must they drag out our deaths? Why can't they just get it over with?" Misty asked as she closed her eyes and listened to her heart hammering against her chest.

"_YOUCH!_" Martin cried out as he started hoping up and down holding one foot, "_Something bit me!_"

Chris blinked, "For your sake bro, let's hope whatever bit you, didn't inject poison into your foot..."

Martin's eyes went wide with fear, and he quickly ran back with Laura.

"Hmmm... we need more spiders..." Gourmand observed.

"And more snakes!" Zach added with an evil grin.

Donita nodded and pushed a button, and suddenly the room started filling more and more with the pestilence.

Misty and Laura screeched at the top of their lungs when the pestilence came raining down on the four of them. Misty flung herself onto Chris and Laura quickly held onto Martin. The villains cackled with evil delight when they heard their victims scream.

"We've finally done it!" Zach stated with victory.

"We'll be rid of the Kratt brothers for good!" Gourmand cheered.

"Ah, sweet victory." Donita agreed with a sigh.

Chris realized the quick sand was getting higher, and it was getting very hard to walk around in.

Pretty soon, they were all stuck in the rising sand.

"Well..._ it was nice knowing you bro_..." Martin said, looking over sadly at his brother.

"You're not giving up are you?" Chris asked surprised.

"What more can we do?" Misty asked, as she hugged onto Chris.

"Laura," Chris started, "Can't you turn into anything to save us?"

Laura swallowed hard, fighting back tears, "No,_ I can't turn into anything that would help us..._"

"Face it Chris... we're in over our heads this time..." Martin said looking down.

Chris felt a mix of anger and sadness rise inside him. He was mad that his brother would give up so easily, but he was sad because he knew his brother was right.

He looked at Misty who started to cry since she was in a nightmare situation. He looked over at Martin and Laura who had sad and scared looks on their faces. He sighed in defeat not knowing what to do. Usually he was the one that came up with the plans, but not this time.

"Could this... really be the end...?" asked Chris inside his head with dismay.

"We would need a miracle now to be saved..." Laura said sadly.

Martin suddenly started chuckling lightly.

Laura blinked and stared at him, "_Something funny?_"

Martin shrugged, "Well... the whole situation just reminds me of a musical my family saw when we were kids..."

Laura nodded slowly, "How?"

Martin sighed, "Well, everyone was up against the enemy at the barricade... and they all actually ended up dying-"

"That's not exactly _good_on our behalf..." Misty pointed out.

"Let me finish!" Martin said, "They all ended up dying, except one! Because someone came rescued him before it was to late..."

Then, Chris remembered they had friends on the outside...

"So..." Martin went on, "It reminded me of a song that was played when the first person died..." He said sadly, and started humming the tune.

Laura blinked but listened to the tune Martin was humming. It sounded sad, but sweet at the same time.

"I... think I know that song..." Laura said with remembrance.

Misty nodded in agreement. "My mom would hum it to me when I was younger."

Misty soon began to sing the song.

_Don't you fret, M'sieur Marious_  
_ I don't feel any pain_  
_ A little fall of rain_  
_ Can hardly hurt me now_

_ You're here, that's all I need to know_  
_ And you will keep me safe_  
_ And you will keep me close_  
_ And rain will make the flowers grow_

Soon Martin joined in

_But you will live, Ponine- dear God above!_  
_ If I could heal your wounds with words of love._

Laura joined in as well

_Just hold me now, and let it be_  
_ Shelter me, comfort me_

Everyone looked at Chris, hoping he would join in too. He sighed and looked at Misty. He began to sing.

_You would live a hundred years_  
_ If I could show you how_  
_ I won't desert you now..._

Laura and Misty sang in harmony.

_The rain can't hurt me now_  
_ This rain will wash away what's past_  
_ And you will keep me safe_  
_ And you will keep me close_  
_ I'll sleep in your embrace at last_

_ The rain that brings you here_  
_ Is Heaven-blessed!_  
_ The skies begin to clear_  
_ And I'm at rest_  
_ A breath away from where you are_  
_ I've come home from so far_

Martin and Chris joined in with them

_So don't you fret, M'sieur Marious (Hush-a-bye, dear Eponine)_  
_ I don't feel any pain (You won't feel any pain)_  
_ A little fall of rain (A little fall of rain)_  
_ Can hardly hurt me now (Can hardly hurt you now)_

Martin sang: _I'm here_

Laura sang: _That's all I need to know_

_And you will keep me safe (I will stay with you)_  
_ And you will keep me close ('Till you are sleeping)_  
_ And rain (And rain)_

Soon all four of them sang in a quartet

_Will make the flowers (Will make the flowers)_

_ Grow..._

Silence surrounded the four after that as they each hugged each other for comfort.

The villains all were just blankly staring at the four, not able to believe why on earth they were singing.

"What... are... _they doing_?" Zach asked blinking.

"Oh! _Pretty song!_" Dabio said dumbly.

Donita slapped Dabio, "We don't need them singing!... Hurry Gourmand! We need the sand to fill up completely!"

Gourmand nodded and pushed a button on the wall, and quick sand started pouring in to fast for comfort.

The four prisoners ignored the villains as they all closed their eyes and waited for their death. If they were to die, at least they had each other...

Soon, a familiar howl echoed around the eight of them, and Martin, Chris, Misty, and Laura all opened their eyes with a start. The howl echoed around the room again and Misty recognized the howl. She gasped in delight.

"I know that howl!" Misty said with a grin.

The villains froze as they soon heard growling escape from Little Howler. He barred his teeth at the villains and again howled courageously.

And, Little Howler wasn't alone, Aviva, Jimmy and Koki all ran in after the pup, ready to save there friends.

"Oh no! Look!" Koki said, pointing out there friends who were almost completely covered in sand.

"We have to help them!" Aviva called out.

"_To get to them, you have to get passed us!_" Zach said, as all the villains blocked the way.

Little Howler ran up to Zach, biting his leg, and not letting go.

"_AHHHHH!_" Zach screamed like a girl and ran around, "_Get it off! Get it off!_"

Soon, the four friends who were almost buried, were all watching a battle between the villains and the Tech team -with, the assist of Little Howler-.

Martin tried to move his arms in the sand, but it was difficult, "Hurry! Chris, get the girls on top of us! They're both shorter, and will go under first!"

Chris did as instructed and tried to reach Misty's hand, but considering they were in quick sand made it harder to reach. Misty tried with her might, but she was the first to go under. Before she went under, she whispered three words to him and they were, "_I love you._"

"_Misty!_" both Laura and Chris called out with fright.

Laura was on Martin's shoulders and she wanted to help Misty but couldn't. Chris felt his heart break, but knew he needed to get out of there.

Finally, after an intense fight with the villains, Aviva was able to break the force field that surrounded the now three prisoners.

The villains fled and gave their cry of revenge.

Little Howler ran over to where Misty was and began to dig at the sand. Laura, Chris, and Martin were free but Misty was trapped underneath the sand. Soon, Little Howler found Misty who seemed unconscious at the moment.

"_Misty!_" Everyone cried out.

Chris picked Misty up quickly, and went over to Aviva, "Aviva! She needs help!"

Aviva nodded, "Okay let's hurry!"

"_Um guys..._" Laura's panicked voice came from behind them.

Koki turned around, "What is it Laura?"

"_It's Martin!_" Laura said in fear, and she was practically holding up Martin who was in pain and losing conscious.

Jimmy came on the other side, and helped hold Martin up, "What's wrong with him?"

Laura shook her head, "I don't know... I just remember him getting hit in the shoulder with a knife and being _bitten_-"

Chris blinked, "_Oh crap!_... Whatever bit him must have been poisonous... HURRY! We got to get Martin and Misty help! Now!"

Soon, everyone was in the Tortuga, and Misty and Martin were in two separate beds. Little Howler whimpered as he saw his friends were in danger.

Chris called the hospital, since none of them really knew what to do in a crucial moment like this one. The ambulance came and doctors carried two ambulance stretchers with them. Gently, they placed both Misty and Martin onto them and went to the ambulance.

"Wait! Please, let me come with you in the ambulance!" Laura begged one of the doctors to let her be with her best friend and Martin.

The medic sighed, then nodded, "Alright, alright... hurry in! Quickly we can't waste any time with this!"

Laura nodded and hopped in the back with Martin and Misty.

Chris called to her before the doors closed, "We'll follow in the Createrra!"

Laura nodded, and the doors closed and the ambulance started away, sirens flaring.

Chris and Aviva followed. Jimmy and Koki would've come, but, Jimmy said someone needed to watch the Tortuga, and Koki said someone needed to watch Jimmy.

Little Howler came with Chris and Aviva, and sat on Chris's lap.

Inside the ambulance, Laura stood between both beds as she looked at both Martin and Misty.

"So, are you a good friend to any of these two?" asked the doctor as he looked at Laura.

Laura looked at the medic and nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. _You have no idea what the three of us had been through._" Laura said as she then looked at both Martin and Misty.

The medic raised an eyebrow, but decided to shrug it off. He looked at Misty and asked, "Does she have a family?"

Laura nodded. "Yeah, she does. I do too."

"What's your name, her name, and his name?" asked the doctor as he pointed at Laura, Misty, and Martin.

"I'm Laura Wilkinson, that's Misty Castwell, and he's Martin Kratt."

The doctor looked back at her, and his mouth dropped open, "You mean, _you're Laura Wilkinson_? The one that went missing a few weeks ago?"

Laura blinked, "A few weeks? Is that how long it's been?" Laura looked to Misty, "Well, to answer your question... yes I am..."

The doctor shook his head, "Your whole town has been looking for you two... and your families are worried sick... your missing was even reported on the FBI channel on TV last night..."

Laura's eyes widened, "Oh dear... _this will be interesting_... may I borrow a phone? A got to make a few calls for me and Misty..."

"Oh of course, just give me a..." said the doctor as he searched his lab coat for his phone. He smiled and found it in his back jean pocket. "Ah, here you are."

He handed Laura his flip phone and Laura smiled and gladly took it. "Thank you." She thanked sincerely.

"Don't mention it. Your and Misty's families are going to be thrilled to know you're safe and back." said the doctor with a smile.

Laura nodded and dialed her home number first, and she waited for her family to pick up.

Laura inhaled deeply when she heard the other end pick up, she had no idea what to say.

"_Hello?_" came a familiar voice, the voice of her brother Donte.

"Donte! _It's so good to hear your voice!_I've missed you like crazy!" Laura said smiling.

There was a pause at the other end of the phone, then she could clearly hear her brother yelling around the whole household, telling everyone it was Laura.

Laura heard the phone given to another person, and at once she knew it was her dad.

"_Laura? Laura honey is that you?_"

"Of course dad, who else?" Laura said with a teasing grin.

"_Laura where on earth have you been! We've all been worried sick about you!_" A sense of relief could be heard in his voice.

"I'm alright dad, I'll tell you everything later, but, I need you to call Misty's family, and tell them to meet us at-" she paused and covered her hand over the phone, and spoke to the doctor, "Um, where is this hospital, and what is it called?"

"South Jamestin, in Rio De Janeiro..." the doctor answered.

She took her hand off the phone, "At South Jamestin hospital in Rio De Janeiro!"

Her father paused, "_Laura, why are you at a hospital? And why are you in Rio?_"

"I'll explain later! Just get here with Misty's family!" Laura said, "I love you, and I'll see you all here!" she then hung up quickly, and took a deep breath.

She looked over at Misty, and hoped her friend would live to see her family once again.

Laura also hoped Martin would live, so he could meet her own family.

Laura gave the phone back to the medic and he gladly took it.

"You're family was relieved to hear your voice, it was a good thing you called." the medic said casually.

Laura nodded her head in agreement. "I missed them so much when I was away. I felt a bit homesick just like Misty was too." Laura explained as she looked at Misty with saddened eyes.

They arrived at the hospital and several doctors and nurses came out to greet the ambulance with movable beds. The ambulance doors opened and Laura and the medic came out. It didn't take long for them to enter the hospital.

Chris and Aviva arrived shortly after, and Little Howler jumped from Chris lap, off the Createrra, and after Misty's moving bed.

Chris and Aviva rushed in after him, and soon found Martin's room, then Misty's room.

Laura sat between both rooms, in the hall, hugging her knees to her chest a little, "I sure hope they'll be alright..." she said sighing.

Chris nodded, "Me too..." he said right as doctors rushed into both rooms.

Little Howler urged to get into Misty's room, but, the door was closed. So, all he could do was howl.

Laura quickly scooped him up, and covered his little mouth, "LH, I know yo want to see her, but now isn't the right time..."

Little Howler bit her hand, and Laura quickly removed her hand away from his mouth, "_Ouch!_" Howler started howling again, and didn't stop.

"_Little Howler,_I know you don't like me as much as Misty, but you need to be quiet, and patient, otherwise she might not come back out..." Laura said, still struggling to hold the pup.

Little Howler seemed to understand, and he slowly stopped howling, and lied down on her lap, huffing.

Koki and Jimmy walked down the hall, joining the group.

Then, not a minute sooner, a different doctor came to the two rooms where Misty and Martin were located at. Everyone turned to look at the doctor with eyes reflecting hope that both of them will survive.

"So, what's the new's doctor? Are they both going to make it?" asked Laura as she watched him desperately.

"Well, I got some good news and some bad news. Which one would you like to hear first?" he asked as he stared at the group.

"The bad news please." Laura stated with concern.

The doctor inhaled deeply, "You're Chris Kratt, correct?" he asked pointing to Chris, his eyes showing no emotions.

Chris nodded, "I am..."

"I am sorry to say, but, your brother probably won't last the night... you should of gotten him to us sooner... he was poisoned by a Inland Taipan..." the doctor said with a shake of his head, "The girl should be fine, she only was knocked out, and had minor wounds..."

Chris literally fell back on his butt in shock, "M-martin won't make i-it through the night?" his heart filled with fear and sorrow.

Laura also froze in shock, but she couldn't believe it. She shook her head in protest. "There must be some mistake, doctor! Martin and Chris are inseparable pair! And I... _I love him!_" Laura announced.

The doctor sighed heavily. "I'm sorry. I wish there was something more that we could do, but the result was pretty accurate." He instructed calmly but his heart sank as he felt bad for Chris Kratt. "Now, if you'll excuse me..."

The doctor then left the group alone. Silence surrounded the six people that were outside of Martin and Misty's door. Aviva went up to comfort Chris while Jimmy hesitantly went to try and comfort Laura. Koki took care of Little Howler.

Laura felt the urge of tears when she heard the bad news about Martin.

"This just can't happen! Martin-... _I refuse to believe it_!" Chris insisted as he too felt the urge to cry.

"But Chris, you heard the doctor. They're usually right about these things." Aviva stated sadly as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

Laura shook her head. "No, Chris is right. This is _Martin_ we're talking about! He's strong, and he will pull through." Laura said determinedly.

Koki nodded, "Not to mention Silver and Pink can't just go around, killing off canons..."

"AHH!" Jimmy screamed, "Stop breaking the stupid forth wall!"

Chris stood up, as a nurse exited Martin's room, "Um, excuse me, is there by any chance I can go in and see my brother?"

The nurse blinked, "Alright... _I'm really sorry about Martin_..." she said as she left down the hall.

Chris went in, and nobody else dare follow. They all waited for Chris to come out.

Laura wiped tears from her eyes, and looked down the hall. She heard the familiar voices of family members rushing.

Before any of her or Misty's family members got there, Chris came out, and his face was red like he had been crying.

"Well?" Aviva asked.

Chris simply looked up at her, and walked away from the group in a hurry. He wasn't going to say that everything definitely showed no hope for MK, and that Martin himself was paler then ever, and looked like his life was hanging by a thread.

Finally, after Chris was out of view, the families got to the group.

Misty's mom looked almost like Misty the only thing different was the eyes and they were hazel. She had tears running down her face and her husband was comforting her the best she could. The father had short black hair and dark brown eyes. Both the father and mother of Misty looked like they came after their work hours were over.

Misty's mom wore a navy blue scrub and black pants. She was a nurse and a very good one at that. Misty's father wore a red T-shirt, and blue jeans.

Her brothers followed behind their parents as saddened looks escaped their eyes. The tallest boy, Richard, had short, wavy black hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a green T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. He was muscular as we worked out at the gym almost every day.

The second brother, Samuel, was shorter than Richard by a couple of inches and had dirty blonde hair and light blue eyes. He wore a white T-shirt, blue jeans, and a brown backpack on his back. He held a box of tissues in his hands in case anyone needed any. His body appearance was average as he usually played tennis after school.

And the youngest one, Johnathan, he had short black hair and light blue eyes. He wore a green stripped T-shirt and black shorts to match.

"W-Where is she?" asked the mother sadly. "Where's my baby girl?"

"Kim dear, you know she's not a baby anymore..." the husband tried to comfort his wife, but to no luck.

"I know, but... _she needs me!_" Kim sobbed.

Laura went up to Misty's family, "Mrs. Castwell, you really have no need to worry, Misty's fine, and in that room over there..." she pointed down the hall.

Misty's mom nodded, and practically ran to Misty's room, and went in, as did the rest of the family.

Laura sighed, and looked down the hallway to see her own family rushing after.

Laura's dad was older then Misty's father, though, he had faded brown hair that was almost grey, and grey eyes.

An elderly woman, who was named Olive -who had been Laura's old Scottish nanny but was now their housekeeper-, rushed beside Laura's dad. She had her messy white hair in a bun, and her brown eyes were clearly worried.

Donte, Laura's brother, rushed behind both. He was older then Laura, and had brown hair that was almost red, and light blue eyes. He overall, was a very good looking young man, and a very hard worker.

Donte and her dad both still wore their farm day attire, and Olive wore a simple blue working dress.

"_Laura!_" They all called out with relief as they all hugged her.

Laura smiled, as Olive fussed over her, checking to make sure if she was not hurt in any way, "Dearest, are you alright?"

"I'm fine-... _though_..." Laura looked down sadly.

"Is your friend alright?" Her dad asked, after a few second pause.

Laura nodded slowly, "She's alright... but... someone else dear to me isn't..."

Laura's father raised an eyebrow with ponder. "What is it sweetheart? Who's hurt?" He asked carefully.

"_Martin Kratt..._"

* * *

Meanwhile Misty's family was in the room with the unconscious Misty who laid almost motionless in her bed. She was covered by a white blanket as a white pillow was underneath her head. Her eyes were closed and there was a machine with a bag of water attach to it next to her, and it connected to Misty's right arm. A green wavy line was displaying itself in a slow rhythm as it showed Misty's heart activity.

The family of five watched Misty with sad, yet, hopeful eyes.

"Come on Misty, don't you dare kick the bucket yet!" Richard stated but mostly under his breath so his mother wouldn't hear him.

"_Oh Misty! My poor baby! Please, please be alright!_" Mrs. Castwell begged as she watched unconscious Misty.

With the sound of her mother's voice reaching her ears, Misty groaned. Her family's eyes rejoiced when they heard her groan and they all sighed in relief. Misty opened her eyes slowly, and when she noticed she was in a different room, she thought the villains got her again.

"_Please don't hurt me and my friends_!" Misty begged.

Her family looked at each other with concern but then turned their attention on Misty.

"Misty, relax. _You're in the hospital_." said Mr. Castwell calmly and with a smile.

Misty blinked when she heard her father's voice. "_Dad?_" She asked in confusion.

"_Oh Misty!_" her mother cried out with happiness as she hugged her girl, "_I'm so glad you are alright!_"

"W-where am I?" Misty asked blinking.

"The state hospital, dear..." her dad said again slowly, "Don't worry though, the doctor said you had no serious injuries..."

"How-... how are my friends?" Misty asked, wondering about Chris, and even wondering if he actually did kiss her.

"Um... _we wouldn't know_..." Richard started, "We were all rushing in to see only you..."

Misty sat up quickly, and hopped out of bed going to the door. Her family was surprised at this, but quickly went over to her saying, "_Misty! You still need to rest!_"

Misty shook her head, "I need to check on Laura..."

Misty went out, and saw all the sad faces of the tech team, though, Little Howler was happy to see her, and ran over to her.

Misty smiled, and picked up the pup, and looked around, "Um, guys, where's Laura? And Chris and Martin?"

Jimmy sighed, "Well, Laura's over there talking with her family..."

Koki nodded, "And Chris is down the hall... still very upset..."

Misty blinked, "_Why is he upset?_"

Aviva looked up at her, "Martin's been bitten by a poisonous snake... he's not going to live..."

Misty gasped, "No! Oh poor Chris and Laura!" she quickly went to find her friend.

"So, what was he bitten by?" Laura's dad asked, and he actually seemed pretty calm.

"Well," Laura started, after she had told her family the whole story, "He was bitten by a Inland Taipan... and, they can't help him... _he's been poisoned for to long they say_..." tears filled her eyes.

"_Nonsense_..." Donte groaned shaking his head, as his dad stood up, and walked over to Martin's room.

"Now, these here are medical folk, yes. But, that doesn't mean they know everything about healing and helping people..." her dad said opening the door, and shoeing the doctor and nurses out, "Let me show you how I deal with Inland Taipan's poisons..." and with that, he went in, closing the door behind him.

The doctor and nurses were all just as confused as Laura.

Laura blinked and stared at her brother, "What is he-?"

Donte smiled, "Dad knows a lot about snakes, Laura, let's see if he can help..."

* * *

Misty actually found Chris before she found Laura, "Chris? Oh... Chris... _I'm so sorry_..." she said going over to the Kratt brother, who was sitting in a chair, face buried in his hands.

Misty went over and sat beside him, hugging him.

Chris felt the hug from Misty and he let her hug him. "He's my brother Misty... without him I..." Chris sobbed.

Misty felt her heart sink as she watched and heard Chris cry. She was never fond of sadness, but this was serious so being sad was natural for these things.

Misty closed her eyes and kept hugging Chris, he needed to let this out of his system. "Don't forget Chris, I'm right here with you. Martin will pull through this, _trust me_." She reassured him as she kept her eyes closed.

Chris continued to cry as he just didn't know what to do anymore. His brother is dying, and he meant everything to him. All the antics, all the good memories, and the bad... gone.

Misty started to sing softly, hoping that a song would calm him down.

_ Visions that can change the world_  
_ Trapped inside an ordinary girl_  
_ She looks just like me_  
_ Too afraid to dream out loud_

_ And though it's simple your idea_  
_ It won't make sense to everybody_  
_ You need courage now_  
_ If you're gonna persevere  
_

_ To fulfill divine purpose_  
_ You gotta answer when you're called_  
_ So don't be afraid _  
_ To face the world _  
_ Against all odds_

_ Keep the dream alive don't let it die_  
_ If something deep inside _  
_ Keeps inspiring you to try_  
_ Don't stop_  
_ And never give up, don't ever give up on you_  
_ Don't give up_

_ Every victory comes in time_  
_ Work today to change tomorrow_  
_ It gets easier, who's to say that you can't fly?_

_ Every step you take you get_  
_ Closer to your destination_  
_ You can feel it now_  
_ Don't you know you're almost there?_

_ To fulfill divine purpose_  
_ You gotta answer when you're called_  
_ So don't be afraid _  
_ To face the world against all odds_

_ Keep the dream alive don't let it die_  
_ If something deep inside_  
_ Keeps inspiring you to try_  
_ Don't stop_  
_ And never give up_  
_ Don't ever give up on you_

_ Who holds the pieces to complete the puzzle?_  
_ The answer that can solve a mystery_  
_ The key that can unlock you're understanding_  
_ It's all inside of you_  
_ You have everything you need_

_ Yeah!_

_ So keep the dream alive, don't let it die_  
_ If something deep inside_  
_ Keeps inspiring you to try_  
_ Don't stop_

_ And never give up_  
_ Don't ever give up on you_  
_ No don't give up_  
_ No, no, no, no don't give up_  
_ Oh, no, no, no, no_  
_ Don't... give... up_

_ Oh_

All was silent after the song; even Chris stopped crying and looked at Misty in awestruck. Misty opened her eyes and looked at Chris. She smiled and said softly, "Your brother will pull through, Chris. You just got to believe it."


	8. Chapter 8

Suddenly Koki came dashing down the hall, faster then Chris had ever seen her run, "Chris! Chris!" she called out.

When she got to them, she put her hands on her knees and gasped for air, while saying, "Martin...is-" she took a deep breath, "-going to live!"

Chris jumped up, eyes wide, "He is? How?" he was almost laughing with joy.

"I dunno! Laura's dad just did something, and now he's waking up!" Koki said with a motion of her hands for them to follow.

Koki started to run down the hall again, but, Chris passed her in an instant, dashing towards Martin's room, leaving Misty and Koki behind.

Chris ran into Martin's room, where the doctor was just standing there baffled, and Laura was smiling and leaning over Martin's bed.

Laura held Martin's hand, and Martin was indeed awake. Martin looked over at his brother and laughed, "Oh hey bro, long time no see... why is your face all red?" he smiled.

Chris blinked and shook his head. "I was just worried sick about you, bro. I'm glad to see you're awake. How do you feel?" He asked as he came up to Laura's side.

Martin shrugged. "A little weak, but otherwise I'm fine." Martin said with a smile.

"Good to have you back, bro." Chris greeted with the nod of his head.

Martin smiled and nodded his head. Soon, Misty entered the room and smiled when she saw Martin awake.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." She said happily as she came up next to Chris.

"I'm glad you're fine too Misty. You gave us quite the scare when you went under that quick sand." Martin said with a short laugh.

Misty giggled. "Sorry, 'bout scaring you. I'm guessing you feel better since you're awake?"

"Yup, I'm fine." Martin said with the nod of his head.

Misty smiled. "Good, I'm glad to hear that."

The doctor just stood at the end of the bed, shaking his head, "How..." he turned to Laura's dad, "How on earth did you help him?"

Her dad simply stretched, "I have my ways... you have yours..." and he didn't say anymore on the subject.

The doctor blinked, and shook his head, "Anyway, Martin Kratt, we've run all the tests, and you are indeed completely healed..."

Martin laughed, "Well, I could've told you that..."

Laura giggled a little.

The doctor nodded slowly, not entirely amused by Martin's sarcasm. And with that, the doctor left the room.

Laura looked at her father and smiled at him. "Thanks dad, you really saved his life." She thanked sincerely.

Martin looked at Laura's dad and said, "Thanks, Mr. Wilkinson. How can I repay you?"

Laura's dad shook his head and smiled. "There's no need for thanks. I'm glad I could help." He said honestly.

Misty's eyes widened with remembrance. "Oh crap! My family! I left them in my hospital room!" Misty said as she slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand.

She looked at Chris and took his arm. "You just have to meet my family, Chris! Come on, what do you say? They would be happy to meet you."

Chris looked at Martin who smiled and nodded his head as he urged his brother to go with Misty. "I'll be fine bro, besides I have Laura here to keep me company." Martin said as he looked at her.

Laura blushed slightly. "Well you know me, Martin."

"I sure do,"

Chris nodded his head. "All right. I'll be back though." Chris stated seriously.

"You two have fun." Martin said with a grin.

Laura giggled.

Misty led the way to her room and saw that her family was still there, talking about some things important.

"Mom, dad, Richard, Sam, John... meet Chris Kratt. He's the one that rescued me and Laura from that one day." Misty said as she looked at Chris with a smile.

Richard came up to Chris and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you Chris, my sister was always talking bout you and has always been a big fan... I never pictured she would actually meet ya..."

John and Sam nodded in agreement.

Misty's mom came up and hugged Chris, "Thank you for saving my baby! I can't thank you enough!"

Chris was being very squeezed and the hug, and he gasped for air when her mom let go, "No... prob..." he said forcing a smile.

Misty's dad simply shook Chris's hand, then went back to his spot beside his wife.

Chris smiled at Misty's family, "It's nice to meet you all."

John came up to Misty and he said, "You gotta tell us what happened when you were kidnapped!"

Misty giggled.

"Yeah, what did happen to you when you were kidnapped? You never explained the story to us." Misty's father agreed with the nod of his head.

Misty sighed and decided to sit down on her bed, with Chris by her side.

"It'll be a long story," Misty began as she looked at her family. "You sure you want to know?"

"Uh duh, Misty, we were worried sick about you. Of course we want to know." Sam said somewhat sarcastically.

Misty rolled her eyes, but smiled at Sam. "Okay, so it all began after when school was over, and Laura and I went to the clubhouse that we made during that one summer..." Misty began.

She soon told her family her point of view on the story, and everyone was listening carefully the whole time.

Misty's mom was shaking her head slowly when the story finished, "Dear lord Misty... that's some mess you got yourself into..."

"No kidding..." John said blinking.

"And, the villains are still after you?" Sam asked with curiosity.

"Seems so..." Misty said with a sigh.

Misty's mom took her husbands hand and whispered, "Honey, what are we going to do? Are baby is being hunted down be three murderous villains, and we can't do anything to help..."

Misty's dad shook his head and whispered back saying, "Maybe not, but from what I heard this Chris Kratt fellow really seems to know what he's doing. He saved Misty so many times. I think she will be in good hands with him."

"So, did you guys kiss or what?" asked John as he was eager to know.

Richard grinned and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, Mist you were always desiring to have a handsome knight in shining armor to be your boyfriend." Richard teased.

Misty and Chris felt their cheeks turn hot. "Really guys? You're embarrassing me." Misty said seriously.

"What are brothers for?" Sam said with a grin.

Misty shook her head in dismay. "I just had to get stuck with three annoying brothers." She played back.

"So, are you going to go back to Duke University? I bet everyone that knows you Misty will be thrilled to have you back." Richard wondered.

Misty blinked as she forgot about the University. "Oh... well I uh... don't know." She said.

You're not going back?" Misty's dad asked with concern.

"Well, after what's happened to me, I don't know if it will be easy going back to my old life..." Misty said.

Meanwhile, the exact conversation was going between Laura and her family, "But dad, I really don't need to go back, I was wanting to be a zoologist with Misty anyway, and that's Martin and Chris's life! I'd still be doing what I wanted!" Laura argued with her father.

"But Laura, you can't get all the education you need from the Kratt Brothers!" Her dad insisted.

Martin cleared his throat, "No to intrude, but, actually a member of our tech team, Aviva Corcovado, can teach them about anything from engineering to science..."

"See!" Laura said smiling.

Her father sighed, and knew it was probably the best thing to do, to keep her daughter safe, "So, you're asking she comes with you?" he asked to Martin.

Martin nodded slowly, "I am."

Her dad exchanged glances with Olive & Donte, and Olive shook her head and mumbled, "They grow up so fast..."

Her dad sighed, "Alright... Laura will go with you." and he stood up, and looked Martin straight in the eyes, "But if you let her get harmed in anyway, I will-"

Laura stood up and covered her dad's mouth, laughing nervously, "It's alright dad. I'll be fine."

Laura's dad grumbled something under his breath, but he soon smiled at Laura and nodded his head in agreement.

* * *

"But what about your education, Misty? You can't just abandon that." Misty's mom said with the shake of her head.

"Pardon for the interruption, but my brother and I have our own tech team. Not only will she be with us, but she will also get an educational experience." Chris stated proudly.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah! Mom, I always tell you about their show, and you know how I always wanted to be a zoologist with Laura. Chris and the tech team are perfect teachers!" Misty argued.

Misty's mom looked at her husband, and Misty looked at him too. "Come on dad, you know I'm not a kid or a teenager anymore. Please, let me stay with Chris and the team."

"I still think it's a bad idea with you roaming around out who knows where when the villains are still out there. If anything serious would happen to you Misty..." Misty's father said with the shake of his head.

Misty frowned as she didn't like to see her father upset. She went up to her dad and hugged him. Misty's dad was surprised by the sudden action, but he hugged her back.

"I'll be all right, dad. Besides, I have Chris and the whole tech team, heck I even have Laura to protect me. I'll be fine." Misty explained as she looked up at her dad.

Misty's dad debated inside his mind if it was all right for Misty to be doing this... but seeing as how she wasn't a child anymore and with Chris there to protect her, he sighed heavily in defeat.

"All right Misty you can go with Chris. But if you get harmed in anyway, you're coming back to Duke's University, got it?" Misty's dad stated seriously.

Misty's eyes rejoiced and she nodded her head in agreement. She kissed her dad on the cheek and went back over to Chris. "Thank you so much dad!" She said happily.

Laura and Misty both rushed out of the rooms into the hall to tell each other the great news.

"Misty guess what!" Laura started.

"What?" Misty said, being polite, even though she wanted to tell her good news too.

Laura smiled brightly,"I get to stay with the Kratts! Maybe if we talk to your parents, you can stay-"

"But I already talked to them, and they said yes too!" Misty said cheerfully.

Laura blinked and smiled, hugging her friend, "This is so cool!"

"I know, right?" Misty said.

The family members of Laura Wilkinson and Misty Catswell gathered at the Tortuga as they saw Laura and Misty leave with Martin and Chris.

Little Howler was on the chair in the control room when his ears twitched when he heard noises from the outside. He opened his eyes, yawned, stretched his legs, and went running out of the Tortuga. With everything that has been happening inside the hospital, Little Howler decided to go back to the Tortuga and wait for everyone to return.

He came out in a dash and ran at Misty. When he came to her feet, he stopped and looked up at Misty with excited eyes. His tail wagged back and forth happily. Misty smiled and bent over on her knees. She was about to pet Little Howler when Misty's mom screamed.

"Misty don't touch that wild wolf! It could be dangerous and have fleas!" Misty's dad said angrily.

"Cool! You have your very own pet wolf! So darn lucky!" John said a bit jealously.

Laura blinked, and out of curiosity observed LH's fur, then called back to Misty's dad, "Don't worry Mr. Castwell! He doesn't have a flea on him, and is as harmless as Jimmy!" and with that she jabbed her thumb back at Jimmy.

Jimmy blinked, "Is that supposed to be an insult or a compliment?"

"Be careful dear!" Olive called out.

"I will! Bye!" Laura said with a wave, and followed Martin inside the Tortuga.

The tech team went in and Misty waved, "Bye!" and she followed Chris inside, carrying Little Howler.

All the families waved goodbye to the group in the Tortuga, and the Tortuga took off.

"Now, we'll have to get you two rooms set up..." Koki started, "And possibly we could make another bathroom you two could share..." and she kept going down the list of things they needed to do.

Misty just couldn't believe it. Her dream, she remembered back at the clubhouse really came true! It was unbelievable. When Koki went to go grab the supplies needed, Misty turned to Laura with twinkling eyes and a huge grin on her face. Laura looked at Misty and raised an eyebrow.

"You all right Misty?" she asked with confusion.

"I just can't believe that this is really happening!" Misty practically squealed.

"What are you talking about?" Laura wondered as she placed her hand at her hip.

"Our dream, it's actually coming true! Remember at the clubhouse when we were discussing about wanting to see the Kratt brothers and wanting to be a part of their team?" Misty asked.

Laura gasped as she realized she remembered that little conversation. "You're right! It did come true didn't it?" Laura asked with a grin.

Misty nodded her head in agreement. "That's because we're just that awesome to be Wild Fans." Misty grinned.

Laura and Misty exchanged high fives with each other, giggling.

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**Hope y'all liked it! ^^ **_

_**Now, let's hear some applause for Pink Wildfire! I probably couldn't of done this story without her!**_

_**:D There might be a sequel soon, so, keep your fingers crossed...  
**_

_**~Silver~  
**_

_**-Pink  
**_


End file.
